SECRET?
by feyy
Summary: Tidak akan ada yang menyangka ataupun menebak siapa diriku yang sebenarnya dan seperti apa Kim Minseok yang dulu, Kim Minseok yang belum menjadi anggota EXO. Itu sebabnya aku menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan terkesan pemalu, yah itu memang tujuanku, mejadi bayangan diantara 11 member yang lain dan tidak diperhatikan.
1. Chapter 1

SECRET?

Kim Minseok – EXO Member

Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, PG-13, Little bit humor (I hope), Brothership, Friendship

By. Feyy

Summary :

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka ataupun menebak siapa diriku yang sebenarnya dan seperti apa Kim Minseok yang dulu, Kim Minseok ketika belum menjadi trainee di agensi besar ini, dan Kim Minseok yang belum menjadi anggota EXO . Karena aku memang sengaja merahasiakannya. Itu sebabnya aku menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan terkesan pemalu, yah itu memang tujuanku mejadi bayangan diantara 11 member lainnya dan tidak diperhatikan.

Huh,,, semua ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kapan aku bisa santai seperti saat aku masih duduk dibangku Senior High School. Huh... Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas dalam, bahkan berfikir pun membuatku lelah. "Hyung?" Panggilan seseorang menyadarkanku dari lamunan tidak pentingku. "Nde, Jongin-ah? " Aku menjawab dengan agak terkejut. "Kenapa hyung melamun, apa ada masalah yang sedang hyung pikirkan?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah penasarannya dan ehmm... khawatir? Aku tidak yakin. Jongin khawatir karena aku melamun? Oke itu agak aneh menurutku. "Hyung baik-baik saja kok, mungkin hanya kelelahan saja jadi tanpa sadar hyung melamun, hehehe" jawabku dengan nada semeyakinkan mungkin, walaupun ada sedikit keraguan dikalimat terakhir. Setelah mendengar jawabanku Jongin langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku ke luar dari ruang latihan dance (aku baru menyadari bahwa aku berada di ruang latihan dance). "Kita mau kemana Jongin?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Kita pulang ke dorm hyung, bukankah hyung lelah?" Jawab Jongin santai. "Hei! Tapi kita masih ada jadwal latihan, kita tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, manajer hyung pasti tidak akan suka". Jawabku dengan cepat. "Tidak akan hyung, manajer hyung tahu kalau hyung sejak kemarin terus latihan dan latihan tanpa henti."

"Jangan berlebihan Jongin, hyung istirahat kok bukannya tanpa henti" jawabku dengan lembut (kurasa)

"Ck,,hyung selalu begitu, selalu meremehkan kesehatan hyung sendiri. Kami semua tahu jika sejak kemarin hyung terus latihan, latihan dan latihan, hyung hanya istirahat kurang dari 15 menit lalu latihan lagi. Bahkan hyung semalam hanya tidur kurang dari 3 jam" Jawab Jongin dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Hyung tidak meremehkan kesehatan hyung, Jongin. Hyung memikirkan kesehatan hyung dengan baik kok, kurasa" Jawabku dengan sedikit ragu. Lagi. Aish...kenapa dari tadi jawabanku selalu meragukan, kau bena-benar payah dalam mencari alasan Kim Minseok. "Lagipula bukan hanya hyung saja yang bekerja keras, semuanya juga bekerja keras, bahkan kau sendiri selalu pulang larut malam untuk latihan dancemu." Lanjutku.

"Aish,," Jongin mendesis frustasi, hei ada yang salah dengan jawabanku? "Hyung. Aku tahu kita semua sama-sama berkeja keras, tapi bedanya kami semua tidak habis sakit seperti hyung. Jangan lupakan kejadian 2 hari yang lau, saat hyung tiba-tiba pingsan dan membuat kami semua panik, bahkan Tao sampai menangis karna sangat khawatir pada hyung, dan jangan lupakan kata-kata dokter kalau hyung harus istirahat full selama setidaknya 2 hari untuk memulihkan tenaga hyung. Dan apa yang hyung lakukan hyung hanya istirahat selama 1 hari itu pun tidak full karena hyung memaksa membantu Kyungsoo memasak, dan apa yang hyung lakukan selama 2 hari ini hyung selalu latihan tanpa henti, bahkan aku ragu hyung meminum obat yang diberikan dokter denga tepat waktu." Oke sekarang aku tau jawabanku salah. Dan aku hanya bisa melongo saat mendengarkan penjelasan panjang kali lebar Jongin, aku tidak taun kalau Jongin bisa secerwet ini.

"Hei itu berlebihan, hyung minta maaf kalau membuat kalian panik tapi istirahat selama 2 hari full itu sangat membosankan dan 1 hari cukup untuk memulihkan tenagaku " Elakku.

"Aisshh,, jangan keras kepala hyung, turuti saja apa kataku" Bantah Jongin yang makin kelihatan frustasi. Hei siapa yang tertua disini?

"Tapi Kamjjong, hyung harus latihan karena... "

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, hyung harus menurut itu demi kebaikan hyung sendiri" Potong Jongin cepat. Aisshh anak ini,,

"Hah,, baiklah hyung akan istirahat tapi tidak pulang ke dorm, hyung akan ke kafetaria dan istirahat disana. Sendirian" Jawabku akhirnya, "Kau kembali saja ke ruang latihan, manajer hyung pasti mencarimu, latihan tidak akan berjalan lancar tanpa Dancing Machinenya." Jongin tersenyum lega atau menang? Entahlah. Kalau sudah begini aku sudah tidak bisa membantah lagi, karena hampir,, inga semua yang dikatakan Jongin tadi benar. Aku memang pingsan, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Tao sampai menangis, hei aku sedang pingsan kan dan tidak ada yang memberi tahuku,, dan aku memang tidak istirahat selama 2 hari full, itu karena aku aku sudah merasa sehat dengan istirahat 1 hari saja, soal memaksa membantu Kyungsoo memasak memang benar, tapi apa salahnya membantu mengadukkan soup yang dibuat Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk memotong daging, mengaduk soup tidak akan membuatmu pingsan kan? Dan yah aku memang tidak meminum obatku tepat waktu atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak meminum sama sekali obat yang diberikan dokter padaku karena hell! Aku bena-banar benci obat. Dan untuk bagian ini Jongin maupun yang lainnya tidak perlu tahu.

Sekarang aku disini sendirian, sambil meminum americanoku. Hah,, ini jadi mengingatkanku pada masa laluku, pada kenangan ketika aku masih duduk di bangku Senior High School, kenangan yang membuatku bisa berada disini sekarang dan menjadi anggota EXO, kenangan yang membuatku menyembunyikan diriku yang sebenarnya, dan memakai topeng bernama Xiumin juga Kim Minseok yang pendiam dan pemalu.

To Be Continued

Salam writter baru

Hope you enjoy it ^^


	2. SECRET? Chapter 2

SECRET?

Chapter 2

Kim Minseok – EXO Member

Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, PG-13, Little bit humor (I hope), Brothership, Friendship

By. Feyy

Bugh!,,,

Kuarahkan tinjuku pada seseoarang yang baru saja memukul punggungku dengan sebuah balok kayu, rasa nyeri dipunggungku dan sakit diseluruh tubuhku tidak aku pedulikan dan terus meninju seseorang tersebut. Hingga seseorang menarik kerah bajuku dari belakang dan memaksaku menghentikan pukulanku. "Hentikan bodoh, polisi sedang menuju kemari. Jika kau tidak ingin tertangkap lagi sebaiknya kita lari sekarang, lagipula orang itu sepertinya sudah tidak berdaya, kau ingin membunuhnya ya. Ck, dasar bodoh." Lalu menerik tanganku dan kami pun berlari secepat mungkin sebelum polisi datang dan mengenali seragam sekolah kami.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang terletak dibelakang sebuah perkampungan. Lagipula itu adalah tempat favorit kami.

"Berhentilah mengataiku bodoh, bodoh!." Kataku sambil mengatur nafasku yang ngos-ngosan.

"Setidaknya aku punya alasan yang tepat untuk mengataimu bodoh. Kau terus memukuli orang itu padahal kau tahu sendiri jika orang itu sudah tidak berdaya. Kau ingin menjadi seoarang pembunuh?"

"Ya Cha Hakyeon!,, Tidak usah berteriak juga, lagipula aku juga akan menghentikan pukulanku tapi kau malah menghentikanku duluan. " Elakku.

"Itu cuma alasanmu saja, lagipula kenapa kau berkelahi dengannya?"

"Hembt,,, ceritanya panjang, aku sedang malas bercerita"

"Hei waktu kita cukup panjang disini, kau tidak mungkin langsung pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini kan?"

Aku langsung mengamati seluruh tubuhku dan aku baru menyadari betapa berantakannya diriku saat ini, seragam sekolahku sangat kotor dan mungkin bahkan ada yang robek dan tentu saja orangtuaku pasti akan sangat senang mengomeliku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa perih dan nyeri terutama dibagian punggung juga wajahku yang babak belur, pria sialan itu terus saja memukul bagian wajahku tanpa henti, ibuku pasti histeris melihat wajahku yang seperti ini. Ck,, Hakyeon benar aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku harus menunggu orang tuaku tidur dulu lalu menyelinap masuk lewat jendela kamarku yang tak pernah aku kunci (sangat berguna disaat situasi seperti ini). Setidaknya dengan cara ini aku tidak harus mendengar teriakan histeris ibuku dan omelan merdu dari kedua orangtuaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Intinya pria sialan itu yang memulai duluan, dia mencegatku saat pulang sekolah dan langsung menghajarku sambil berkata bahwa aku mendekati perempuan yang salah, karena permpuan itu adalah miliknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudnya jadi aku tidak membalas pukulannya juga aku masih bingung dan sedikit terkejut karena dia memukulku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku mencoba menghentikan pukulannya dan bertanya perempuan mana yang dia maksud tapi dia malah mengambil balok kayu dan ingin memukulkannya kearahku, aku berhasil menghindari pukulannya yang pertama dan pukulan-pukulan yang selanjutnya, tapi aku lengah dan dia memukulku dari belakang. Emosiku langsung menaik dan kau tahu bagaimana cerita selanjutnya." Jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Dan apa sekarang kau ingat siapa perempuan yang dimaksud pria itu?" Tanya Hakyeon penasaran.

"Kurasa aku ingat, dilihat dari seragam pria sialan tadi, dia dari Suwan High School dan aku ingat pernah menolong seorang perempuan dari Suwan HS kurasa kejadiannya kemarin saat aku pulang sekolah perempuan itu sedang membawa buku banyak sekali dan dia kelihatannya kesusahan membawanya jadi mencoba menjadi pria yang baik aku membantunya membawakan sebagian bukunya, awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya dia mau juga. Kalau tidak salah namanya Jung Nara, aku mengantarnya sampai di halte bus, sebelum aku pergi Nara memberiku minuman yang dia bawa dari sekolah, dan mungkin pada saat itu, pria sialan itu melihatku bersama Nara yang katanya adalah miliknya. Menyebalkan padahal niatku kan baik tapi malah dikira merebut pacar orang. Lain kali aku tidak akan membantu orang lagi."

"Kalau begitu sudahlah, lupakan masalah ini dan pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar orangtuamu tidak mengetahui jika anak laki-lakinya baru saja berkelahi padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan berkelahi lagi."

Ucapan Hakyeon mengejutkanku, aku benar-benar lupa jika aku masih mempunyai perjanjian dengan orangtuaku bahwa aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi. Sial.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain cara ini kalau begitu, Cha Hakyeon kau temanku bukan?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya. "Tidak Minseok, tidak lagi. Kau tahu sendiri peraturan di sekolah seperti apa, orang yang tidak tinggal di asrama sekolah dilarang menginap. Dan kau pasti tahu itu." Kata Hakyeon dengan wajah keberatan.

"Tapi waktu itu tidak apa-apa kan, kita tidak ketahuan." Kataku

"Jika tidak berarti tidak Minseok,, kau tau apa yang dikatakan teman-temanku saat kau menginap di tempatku, mereka bilang aku pedhopile karena menyembunyikan anak dibawah umur, salahkan wajahmu yang seperti bocah hilang"

"Yak aku bukan bocah, aku bahkan lebih tua darimu" Potongku dengan marah,, hei siapa yang tidak marah jika kau dikatai seperti bocah padahal kau sudah dewasa.

"Tsk,, berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu, jika kau terus seperti itu tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau kau sudah berumur 17 tahun." Katanya dengan santai.

"Yak! Aku tidak mempoutkan bibirku,,bibirku memang seperti ini" Sergahku.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya pikirkan cara lain selain menginap di tempatku"

"Sialan, teman macam apa kau ini"

"Hei bagaimana kalau kau tidur di pemandian air panas?" Tanya Hakyeon tiba-tiba

"Emmm,, kurasa bukan ide buruk, tapi kau harus temani aku kesana"

"Yak! Kim Minseok? Apa kau medengarku?!" Teriakan seseorang mengagetkanku dari lamunan panjangku, tunggu lamunan? Aish,, lagi-lagi aku melamun.

"Heechul hyung, aku tidak tuli jadi hyung tidak perlu berteriak tepat ditelingaku" Kataku sambil menggosok telingaku yang masih sedikit berdengung, teriakannya benar-benar bisa merusak telinga.

CTAK!

"Yak! Hyung! Kenapa menjitak kepalaku, seharusnya aku yang melakuknnya padamu karena kau sudah menyakiti gendang pendengaranku"

"Hei, hei aku sudah memanggilmu ratusan kali, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kau akan menjawab jadi aku berteriak, ternyata cara itu ampuh juga" Kata Heechul hyung sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata benar yang mereka katakan, sejak kau pingsan waktu itu kau jadi sering melamun. Benar tidak terjadi sesuatu?" Senyum lebar Heechul hyung menghilang berganti dengan wajah yang lebih serius. Huh,, aku tidak suka hal-hal seperti ini, diperhatikan, dikhawatirkan atau hal-hal sensitif lainnya. Dan pertanyaan Heechul hyung barusan adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang ditanyakan oleh semua member EXO akhir-akhir ini dan itu benar-banar membuat kepalaku pusing. Apa salahnya dengan melamun.

"Hei jangan melamun lagi, kau tau mereka semua mulai khawatir padamu" Tanya Heechul hyung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku.

"_Mereka kan selalu khawatir padaku" _Batinku

"Aku tidak sedang melamun hyung, aku sedang mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan hyung tadi, melihat semua orang yang bertanya kenapa aku sering melamun tidak puas dengan jawaban aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku sambil meminum americanoku

"Kurasa jawaban yang tepat adalah jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

"heeeem,, entahlah aku sendiri bingung dengan jawabanku, aku hanya melamun dan tidak memikirkan apapun."

Mendengar jawabanku, Heechul hyung terlihat tidak percaya dengan jawabanku.

"Sungguh hyung , aku sedang tidak ada masalah apapun, aku baik-baik saja, dan dan, dan yah pokoknya aku baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu menghawatirkan aku, aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dengan sangat-sangat baik" Kataku meyakinkan. "Dan kumohon jangan bahas tentang ini lagi, aku mulai bosan dengan semua ini" Tambahku cepat.

Kulihat Heechul hyung menghela nafas, kuharap itu pertanda bagus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi. Tapi ingat tidak baik jaika membuat adik-adikmu khawatir. Sebaiknya kau bicara pada mereka, agar mereka lebih tenang, kau tau kan kalau mereka sangat menyayangimu" Kata Heechul hyung dengan wajah yang sengat-sangaaat serius. Aku jadi agak merinding, jarang sekali aku melihat wajah Heechul hyung seserius ini biasanya kan dia selalu ramah dan playfull, dan wajahnya berubah seserius ini hanya karena mambahas tentang aku yang selalu melamun. Astaga ada apa dengan semua orang. Apakah melamun adalah masalah yang besar, atau jangan-jangan melamun dilarang di agensi ini. Hembt aku harus menanyakannya pada manajer hyung.

"Lihat kau melamun lagi kan, kurasa memang ada yang salah denganmu Minseok" Kata Heechul hyung dengan nada menyelidik.

"Aku tidak melamun hyung aku hanya sedang menikmati jam istirahatku" Sanggahku

"Alasan saja kau ini, lalu kenapa kau tak menanggapi perkataanku tadi?" Tanya Heechul hyung

"Ya, ya, ya aku akan bicara pada mereka, memang mereka sebegitu khawatirnya ya?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak suka dikhawatirkan ya?" Tanya Heechul hyung balik.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak suka terlalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Aku adalah member tertua, ingat, tapi mereka memperlakukanku seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang bahkan belum bisa membedakan mana kanan dan kiri." Kataku

"Juga mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku cukup dewasa untuk melindungi diriku sendiri bahkan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak percaya atau tidak peduli? Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya takut kalau aku malah menjadi beban mereka dan merepotkan mereka." Tambahku dengan nada pelan.

"Jadi itu ya yang selama ini membebani pikiranmu?"

"Entahlah hyung, tapi yang jelas hyung tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini pada orang lain"

"Kurasa kau malah harus memberitahukan hal ini pada member lain, agar mereka tau apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Minseok " Saran Heechul hyung

"Tidak hyung, pokoknya hanya hyung yang tau tentang hal ini"

"Tentang hal apa Minseok-ah?" Tanya seseorang sambil merangkul pundakku secara tiba-tiba.

To Be Continued,,,,

Ps: Pertama-tama maaf banget ini gantung pakek banget and maaf lagi karena gak bisa bales review satu-satu, dan sorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy banget kalo nih cerita gaje banget gak tau kenapa aku malah stuck ama cerita aku sendiri...

Pss: Makasih banget yang udah mau review crita abal ini, mohon dichap ini review lagi dan memberi saran yang membangun (sumpah gue butuh banget #pundung)

NOTE: Pokoknya inti dari cerita ini adalah Xiuharem / Xiuminxeveryone beserta rahasia yang disimpen rapet-rapet ma Umin so jangan bingung ma main pairnya dan untuk rahasia Umin akan diceritakan secara Pelan-Pelan Saja (Lagunya Kotak), mohon bersabar ne

Okay cuap-cuapnya, saya akhiri

Hope you enjoy it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

SECRET?

Chapter 3

Kim Minseok – EXO Member

Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, PG-13, Little bit humor (I hope), Brothership, Friendship

By. Feyy

.

.

.

NO ONE POV

Minseok sangat terkejut dengan seseorang yang sedang merangkul bahunya saat ini.

"Yak, Minseokah kenapa diam saja. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Heechul hyung sepertinya sangat serius?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang merangkul bahunya ingin tahu.

"Ti,,, ti,,, tidak ada apa-apa kok Luhan, hanya membahas tentang persiapan comeback kita" Jawab Minseok dengan sedikit terbata. Minseok mencoba melepaskan rangkulan yang ternyata cukup kuat tersebut , mengingat betapa kurusnya Luhan, Minseok cukup terkesan dengan kekuatan Luhan.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah kalian begitu serius?' Tanya Luhan tidak percaya dengan jawaban Minseok.

"Benar kok kata Minseok, kami sedang membahas tentang comeback kalian. Kau tau kan kalau hyung terimut kalian ini sangat perhatian dengan kalian" Heechul menekankan kata terimut dan jangan lewatkan death glare gagal dari Kim Minseok "Jadi dia sangat serius dalam membahas apapun yang bersangkutan dengan kalian" Lanjut Heechul meyakinkan dengan sedikit smirk di wajah agak cantiknya itu.

"Oh, begitu ya. Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah antusiasnya.

Minseok masih mencoba melepaskan rangkulan maut dari Luhan tapi ternyata kelelahan membuat usahanya tanpa hasil. "Yah tentu, tapi Luhan, bagaimana jika kau duduk disampingku daripada bergelayut tak penting seperti ini, walaupun badanmu kurus kau tetap saja berat" Kata Minseok pada akhirnya.

Luhan pun menuruti perintah Minseok. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini , bukankah ini masih jam latihan?" Tanya Minseok pada Luhan.

"Kami sedang istirahat, lalu aku mencarimu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jongin bilang kau kelelahan jadi tidak ikut latihan sampai selesai" Minseok memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ditanyakan padanya. Berbeda dengan Heechul yang malah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan barusan. Sebelum Minseok bisa menjawab pertnyaan Luhan, Heechul tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. "Kurasa urusanku disini sudah selesai, jadi aku pergi saja" Kata heechul sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Tapi Heechul hyung, bukankah kau sedang membicarakan,,,"

"Pembicaraan kami selesai tepat saat kau datang,lagipula aku ada jadwal show hari ini jadi aku harus bersiap-siap, benarkan Minseokie?" Potong Heechul cepat, sambil melirik kearah Minsok yang memasang wajah jijk, karena sungguh Minseok benci dipanggil seperi itu. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hyung" Kata Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan Minseok memasang wajah datarnya (walaupun tidak begitu berhasil). "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan agak murung hari ini, kau pasti benar-benar kelelahan" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya (tapi beda versi), karena belum mendapat jawaban dari Minseok.

"Yah kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, aku baik-baik saja tanpa kurang suatu apapun."

"_Mungkin hanya kebebasan yang kurang, juga ruang privasi" _ Tambah Minseok dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak istirahat di dorm saja, kau bisa lebih beristirahat disana." Saran Luhan

"Tidak, setelah minumanku habis aku akan melanjutkan latihan." Jawab Minseok sambil menunjuk minumannya. Wajah Luhan megerut tidak suka mendengar jawaban Minseok.

"Tidak, kau masih butuh istirahat. Jadi setelah ini kau langsung kembali ke dorm saja." Kata Luhan dengan nada agak memerintah. Minseok terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk untuk membantah kata-kata Luhan.  
>"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke dorm" Kata Minseok menyerah. Melawan pangeran rusa memang percuma, Minseok tahu benar akan itu. Apalagi tadi Jongin juga sudah menyuruhnya kembali ke dorm dan tentu saja semua member pasti juga akan menyuruh hal yang sama pada Minseok, melihat mereka bisa menjadi sangat kompak jika sudah menyangkut tentang 'mari memaksa Minseok hyung'. Minseok lalu menghabiskan americanonya dengan sekali teguk, lalu berdiri dari kursinya.<p>

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali sekarang, kau kembali saja keruang latihan"

Luhan tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, kau akan naik taksi atau mau diantar manajer hyung?"

"Taksi saja, manajer hyung pasti sedang sibuk"

"Oke kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu kedepan"

"Tidak perlu, Lu. Aku hanya akan kembali ke dorm bukannya mau berangkat perang, jadi kau kembali keruang latihan saja."

"Emmmmm,, baiklah kalau begitu hati -hati." Minseok memutar bola matanya- lagi mendengar nasehat tidak begitu penting dari pangeran rusa itu.

SECRET?

Saat sampai di ruang latihan, Luhan langsung mendapat tatapan bertanya dari semua membernya. Kecuali Minseok tentunya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau berhasil membujuknya?" Baekhyun mewakili pertanyaan dari semua member.

"Yah begitulah, kurasa Heechul hyung mengatakan sesuatu padanya, jadi Minseok langsung menurut setelah kusarankan untuk kembali ke dorm." Jawab Luhan.

"Heechul hyung?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Ya, saat aku sampai di kafetaria aku melihat Heechul hyung sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan Minseok, yaah walaupun mereka bilang kalau mereka hanya membicarakan tentang comeback kita. Tapi aku tak percaya begitu saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau mereka berbohong?" Tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Yah mudah saja, karena Minseok langsung setuju saat aku sarankan agar dia kembali ke dorm. Kau tau betapa keras kepalanya dia saat berhubungan dengan latihan dan kesehatan dan tadi Minseok bahkan tidak mencoba membantah saranku sama sekali." Jawab Luhan.

"Menurutmu apa yang dibicarakan mereka?" Kini giliran leader EXO M yang menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kesehatannya?" Luhan balik bertanya, tidak yakin denga jawabannya sendiri.

"Haaah, aku jadi penasaran. Sesuatu yang membuat Minseok hyung menurut seperti itu. Heechul hyung pasti tahu sesuatu." Ucapan Suho membuat semua orang di ruang latihan tersebut memikirkan hal yang sama.

"_Semoga Minseok hyung baik-baik saja." _ Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh kesebelas orang itu.

SEMENTARA ITU ...

.

.

Didalam taksi Minseok memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati musik yang diputar di headphonenya.

"Tuan?" Tidak ada respon.

"Maaf Tuan" Masih tidak ada respon.

"Maaf Tuan, anda sudah sampai ditujuan anda." Kata sopir taksi sambil menyentuh pundak Minseok akhirnya.

""Oh!,, Sudah sampai ya." Kata Minseok dengan nada sedikit terkejut. "Maaf, tadi saya tidak mendengar anda." Tambah Minseok sedikit manganggukkan kepalanya tanda maaf. Setelah urusan dengan taksi selesai Minseok mengamati sekeliling tempatnya berdiri sekarang. "Heeem, sudah lama aku tidak kesini." Gumam Minseok. Tempat itu bukanlah tempat dengan pemandangan indah atau pun menawan, melainkan tempat yang bisa dibilang agak kumuh atau terbengkalai? Tapi yang jelas tempat itu agak tersembunyi terletak di belakang gedung-gedung besar yamg sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Minseok menyusuri jalanan yang agak rusak itu dengan langkah pelan, sambil mengamati sekitarnya. "Banyak yang berubah ditempat ini, aku benar-benar sudah lama tidak kesini." Minseok bergumam pelan.

"Kau masih mengingat tempat ini rupanya?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Minseok mengenali suara berat itu. "Jinsu hyung? Itu benar kau kan?" Tanya Minseok meyakinkan.

"Aku cukup terkesan kau masih mengingatku, bahkan bisa mengenali suaraku."

"Hyung suadah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku, jadi sulit untuk melupakan hyung." Kata Minseok dengan nada gembira.

"Wow, aku jadi terharu mendengar ucapanmu barusan, menjadi bintang terkenal banyak merubahmu rupanya." Kata Jinsu dengan dengan senyum hangatnya. "Oh,, dan jangan lupakan penampilanmu sekarang. Benar-banar penampilan seorang bintang." Tambah Jinsu dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Yah terserah apa katamu sajalah hyung, aku sedang malas menanggapi hal-hal bodoh seperti itu." Kata Minseok (tanpa sadar) mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang tidak berubah darimu. Misalnya,,, apa yaa" Jinsu memberi jeda sejenak. " Tinggi badanmu! Ya setidaknya kau masih Kim Minseok Si Pendek hahahaha." Tawa Jinsu terdengar nyaring dijalanan yang sepi itu.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa hyung! Aku tau aku pendek, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memanfaatkan kekuranganku dengan baik." Bantah Minseok dengan nada tidak terima. "Daripada terus mengejekku, bagaimana kalau kita segera ke markas. Apakah tempat itu banyak berubah seperti jalanan ini?"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang Minseok sebut 'Markas'.

SECRET?

FLASH BACK ON

Berlari.

Hanya itu yang bisa Minseok lakukan saat ini. Dikejar oleh segerombolan gengster, ditengah jalanan yang sepi dan asing baginya. Tentu saja asing bagi orang yang tidak dibesarkan di kota besar seperti Seoul. Minseok terus berlari hingga rasanya dia akan kehabisan nafas, sampai tiba-tiba ada orang yang menarik kerah bajunya dari samping dan menyeret tubuhnya menuju gang sempit dan gelap. Minseok ingin melawan orang tersebut, namun cengkraman orang itu begitu kuat, sampai Minseok pun tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Orang itu bahkan membekap mulut Minseok dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Minseok terus meronta agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman orang yang baru disadari Minseok adalah seorang pria.

"Diamlah bocah, kalau kau terus bergerak mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita." Kita pria asing itu tepat ditelinga Minseok. Minseok sedikit tenang mendengar perkataan pria itu, mungkin pria ini hanya ingin menolong Minseok. Tapi tetap saja pikiran negatif masih membayanginya, bagaiman jika pria asing ini juga bukan orang baik-baik atau bahkan lebih berbahaya dari para gengster yang mengejarnya tadi. Setelah 15 menit atau lebih dalam posisi aneh (pria asing itu membekap mulut Minseok sekaligus mencengkram tubuhnya dari belakang dengan kuat padahal Minseok sudah tidak meronta lagi) Minseok mulai tidak tahan, karena menurutnya para gengster itu sudah kehilangan jejaknya dan tempat itu sudah kembali tenang seperti tadi saat sebelum Minseok dan para fansnya coret gerombolan gengster datang ketempat itu. Minseok mulai meronta lagi, kali ini lebih kuat tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. _"Kekuatan pria ini benar-benar,,,," _Batin Minseok yang masih pantang menyerah untuk lepas dari si pria asing dan aneh ini.

"Aissh,,, Bocah ini. Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak." Kata pria itu sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Mrmrmrmrrmmr,," Minseok berusaha menjawab namun malah gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut terbekap Minseok.

"Aku tau maksudmu. Kau ingin aku lepaskan kan?" Tanya pria itu. Minseok menganggukan kepalanya dengan susah payah.

"Tapi bagaiman kalau aku tidak mau, habis tubuhmu nyaman dipeluk sih." Kata pria itu dengan nada sedikit manja. " Kau laki-laki kan tapi tubuhmu mungil sakali, tubuhmu bahkan sangat pas dipelukanku seperti tubuh perempuan." Goda pria itu. Minseok merasakan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai memuncak. Minseok benci jika ada yang menyamakannya dengan perempuan dan Minseok mulai benci dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Minseok benci dengan suhu panas, apalagi dengan suhu hangat dari tubuh manusia, makanya Minseok benci pelukan. Minseok itu tipe orang yang suka dingin walaupun tubuhnya tidak begitu tahan dengan dingin. Dan Minseok sudah tidak tahan, makanya dia terus meronta, kali ini dengan gerakan yang lebih kuat.

"Baiklah,, baiklah,, aku akan melepaskanmu, padahal sungguh, tubuhmu itu benar-benar nyaman untuk dipeluk." Pria itu akhirnya melepaskan tubuh Minseok, dengan gerakan yang cepat Minseok mencoba memukul pria asing itu, setelah sesaat pria asing itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Namun sepertinya reflek pria asing itu lebih cepat dari gerakan Minseok sehingga pria asing itu dengan cepat menangkap tinju Minseok dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Sial!" Umpat Minseok sambil terus bergerak liar mencoba melepaskan cengkraman dipergelangan tangannya. Minseok benar-benar merasa lemah karena dari tadi dia selalu gagal melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria asing itu. "Apa sebenarnya maumu hah!" Teriak Minseok frustasi.

"Eeeeeem,, apa ya?" Pria asing itu menunjukkan pose berpikirnya yang menurut Minseok sangat menjijikan. "Bagaiman jika satu pelukan?" Tawar pria itu. Kali ini Minseok melayangkan tendangannya dengan susah payah, tapi pria asing itu dengan cepat menghindari tendangan Minseok dan malah menarik pergelangan tangannya membuat minseok tertarik dan masuk dalam pelukan pria asing itu. "Hah,,, benar-benar nyaman." Pria asing itu sepertinya benar-benar menyukai bahkan terobsesi dengan 'memeluk tubuh Kim Minseok'. "Sesuai dengan janjiku, satu pelukan dan aku akan melepaskannmu. Tapi berjanjilah jika kau tidak akan menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Janji?" Kata pria itu dengan nada lebih serius.

"Janji! Dan cepat lepaskan aku bodoh." Kata Minseok dengan nada marah. Pria asing itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok, dan sesuai dengan kesepakatan kali ini Minseok tidak menyerang pria asing itu. Lalu Minseok berjalan menjauhi pria asing itu, namun Minseok tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh kearah pria asing itu berdiri. "Gomawo!" Serunya dengan senyum miringnya.

"Hei bocah, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja setelah aku menolongmu." Kata-kata pria asing itu membuat senyum khasnya hilang seketika, diagantikan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. _"sudah kuduga, ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Shit!" _Batin Mknseok.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut ketempaku, dan menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa dikejar-kejar oleh segerombolan gengster berbahaya, bahkan salah satu yang paling berbahaya diarea ini?" Tanya pria asing itu kali ini dengan seyum ramahnya dan smirk tersamarnya. Tepat setelah pria asing itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, muncul orang-orang asing dari berbagai arah dan mengepung mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya mengepung Minseok. Sedang Minseok masih diam tidak menunjukan respon apapun.

"Bagaimana?" Dan mulai saat itu dunia seorang Kim Minseok berubah menjadi lebih menantang, lebih berbahaya dan lebih kacau tentunya.

.

.

To Be Continued ...

Ps : Sorry gantug lagi, soalnya gue suka hahaha, dan tentunya Makasih banget yang udah rela membuang waktu berharganya buat ngebaca ff gaje binti abal ini. Sorri banget gak bisa bales review satu-satu biasa sibuk poeple.

Pss :Daaaaaaan sorrrri lagi (kebanyakan maap loe!) apdetnya gak bisa selancar jalan tol, gue cuman bisa ngetik pas malem doang, siangnya biasalah orang sibuk, sibuk kerja, sibuk belajar, ama sibuk molor. Jadi mohon dimaklumi.

.

Note : Ini emang Xiuharem/Xiuxeveryone cuman emang belum bisa dikeluarin momennya soalnya di chap-chap awal aku mau menceritakan sedikit demi sedikit masa lalu Umin, walaupun gak semuanya. Dan bagi yang bingung ini YAOI ato STRAIGHT,, jawabannya adalah dua-duanya hehe (rahasia perusahaan men)

.

Okay cuap-cuapnya, saya akhiri

Hope you enjoy it ^^


	4. Chapter 4

SECRET?

Chapter 4

Kim Minseok – EXO Member

Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, PG-13, Little bit humor (I hope), Brothership, Friendship

By. Feyy

.

.

.

Minseok tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikuti saran perintah orang asing itu. Minseok berjalan dibelakang pria asing itu, dengan diapit oleh kemungkinan anak buah dari pria asing itu. _"Sial,, hari ini kau mati Kim Minseok."_ Rutuk Minseok dalam hati. Dia tidak akan menyangka kalau hari ini, hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Bahkan lebih sial dari saat Minseok tidak diijijnkan oleh satpam untuk memasuki gedung bioskop yang saat itu memutar film ber-rate 17 tahun keatas. Satpam itu mengira bahwa Minseok masih dibawah umur bahkan satpam itu menuduh Minseok memalsukan KTP-nya agar bisa menonton film itu. Insiden itu menyebabkan Minseok gagal menonton film yang sangat dinantikannya bahkan Minseok rela tidak jajan selama hampir 1 bulan agar bisa membeli tiket film tersebut. Saat itu Minseok pikir bahwa hari itu adalah hari tersialnya, tidak menyangka akan ada hari yang lebih sial dari ini.

Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah bangunan yang mirip seperti garasi atau mingkin mirip seperti bangkel. Minseok menelan ludahnya pelan. _"Kematianku sudah dekat. Selamat tinggal ayah, ibu, Minhi adikku yang peling cantik walau kadang kau cerewet -sangat cerewet-. Aku mencintai kalian, maaf selama ini aku hanya bisa menyusahkan kalian. Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang lebih baik lagi dikehidupan yang akan datang. Dan untuk teman terbaikku –aku sedikit meragukannya- Cha Hakyeon aku,,,."_

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri mematung seperti itu?" Pria asing itu menginterupsi kegiatan penting Minseok yaitu mengucapkan (memikirkan) salam perpisahannya pada orang-orang terdekatnya. "Aiish,, kau mengganggu saja." Kata Minseok pelan, karena takut anak buah pria asing itu akan mendengarnya. Minseok melangkah memasuki ruangan yang mirip seperi bengkel itu dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Selamat datang di Markas kami." Ucap pria asing itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas dan jangan lupakan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Kenapa kau diam saja bocah? Kau tidak menyukai tempat ini?" Tanya pria asing itu, karena dia tidak melihat respon yang berarti dari bocah dihadapnnya. "Menutmu aku harus bersikap bagaimana ditempat asing seperti ini huh? Apa aku harus meloncat-loncat kegirangan seperti bocah yang baru mendapatkan permen lolipop?" Tanya Minseok sarkatis. "Oh, dan satu lagi berhenti memanggilku bocah karna aku tidak semuda itu." Tambah Minseok dengan nada ketus kali ini.

Pria asing itu tertawa kecil mendengarkan jawaban dari Minseok yang saat ini (tanpa disadarinya, tentu saja) menpoutkan bibirnya membuatnya seperti bocah ya g sedang merajuk. "Oh, well berapa tua dirimu,, Tuan?" Tanya pria asing itu sambil terenyum menggoda. Minseok merasa emosinya naik lagi, tapi ditahannya mati-matian karena ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meledak, Minseok masih sadar benar posisinya yang tidak menguntungkannya sama sekali. Minseok sendirian dan berada ditempat yang asing. _"Sial, sial, sial!" _ Minseok makin merutuki nasibnya yang sangat sial itu.

"Kau mulai lupa umurmu, Tuan?" Goda pria asing itu lagi.

"Hah,, sudahlah. Langsung saja, siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?" Tanya Minseok menuntut penjelasan. Pria asing itu terlihat berpikir. "Begini, bagaimana jika kau menceritakan terlebih dahulu kenapa kau bisa terlibat denga gerombolan gengster itu. Setelah itu aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Cukup adil bukan?" Tanya pria asing itu menawarkan.

"Huuh,, baiklah. Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kata minseok menyerah. Minseok menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Jadi intinya temanku hari ini berulang tahun, kami berpesta di dalam klub, yah aku tau aku masih dibawah umur tapi siapa peduli. Temanku sudah mengatur semuanya. Semua berjalan lancar, sampai gerombolan gengster itu datang awalnya mereka hanya seperti pengunjung biasa. Tapi salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku yang sedang menari saat itu, dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Aku marah lalu menghajanya hingga lumayan babak belur, kurasa, dan yah kau sudah bisa menebak cerita selanjutnya. Aku benar-benar tidak suka bercerita. Huuuh." Minseok menghela nafas untuk mengakiri ceritanya. "Sekarang giliranmu, siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu membawaku kemari?" Minseok mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Pria asing itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Jung Jinsu, aku pemilik tempat ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Hei, itu bukan pertanyaanku." Minseok memprotes.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku lebih nyaman bercerita dengan seseorang yang aku ketehui namanya. Jadi siapa namamu? Atau aku cukup memanggilmu bocah saja?" Kata pria asing dengan senyumannya.

"Aissh,," Minseok mendesis lirih tanda frustasi. "Namaku Kim Minseok, dan umurku 17 tahun. Jadi berhentilah menyebut kata bocah. Sekarang jawab perrtanyaaku yang lain." Pinta Minseok mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. _"Tenang Kim, tenang, kau pasti bisa melewatinya."_ Batin Minseok seperti merapal mantra.

"Well. Tujuanku membawamu kemari adalah untuk menolongmu tentu saja." Kata Jinsu santai.

"YAK! APAKAH TIDAK ADA JAWABAN LAIN, SELAIN JAWABAN BODOH ITU?" Minseok benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran kali ini. "Jelas-jelas para gerombolan gengster itu sudah tidak ada lagi, kau hanya perlu membiarkan aku pergi dari tempat bodoh tadi, tanpa harus membawaku ke tempat bodoh lainnya." Marah Minseok. Mendengar teriakan Minseok anak buah dari Jinsu terlihat akan mendekati Minseok namun dihentikan oleh Jinsu yang kelihatan sedang menahan tawanya. Alis Minseok mengerut melihat jinsu yang menahan tawanya. "Hei memangnya ada yang lucu?" Tanya Minseok tidak suka.

"Hahahahaha,,," Tawa Jinsu meledak . "Hahahah,, aku tidak pernah melihat orang marah yang terlihat lucu seperti dirimu. Hahahaha. Apa kau yakin umurmu 17 tahun?" Tanya Jinsu disela tawanya.

"Sialan. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku selesai dengan hal bodoh ini. Aku pergi." Minseok pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat Jinsu dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Hei kau pikir kau bisa keluar begitu saja? Aku tidak yakin mereka melepaskanmu begitu saja. Mereka pasti akan mencari tau tentang dirimu, teman-temanmu bahkan tentang keluargamu, untuk membalaskan dendam mereka. Kau benar-benar tidak tau berurusan dengan siapa Kim Minseok." Kata Jinsu dengan wajah seriusnya. Minseok sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Jinsu.

"kenapa aku harus mempercayai kata-katamu?" Tanya Minseok ingin tahu.

"Karena aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari daerah ini ya, melihat kau tidak tahu siapa mereka. Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku memang bukan dari daerah ini, bahkan aku bukan dari Seoul. Aku tinggal di Provinsi Guri. Dan temanku tinggal di Seoul." Jinsu terlihat terkejut mendengar jawaban Minseok, namun segera mengendalikan ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi ekspersi serius seperti sebelumnya. "Dan alasanmu tadi benar-benar tidak masuk akal, mungkin saja mereka sudah melupakan masalah ini." Minseok membantah dengan nada tidak yakin. Dia sedikt khawatir dengan kata-kata Jinsu soal balas dendam tadi, karena teman dan keluarganya mungkin akan ikut terlibat.

"Begitu ya. Sedikit informasi untukmu, kurasa aku sudah memberi tahumu bahwa gengster yang mengejarmu adalah salah satu gengster paling berbahaya di daerah ini. Jadi aku akan memberitahumu tiga poin penting. Pertama, orang yang kau hajar adalah adik dari ketua gengster yang mengejarmu tadi. Kedua, ketua gengsterr itu sangat marah karena adik satu-satunya itu teluka parah, spertinya kata lumayan babak belurmu itu memiliki arti yang berbeda, aku cukup terkesan sebenarnya. Dan yang terakhir, mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka bisa membalaskan dendam mereka. Mereka akan mencari informasi tentangmu, keluargamu, teman-temanmu juga orang-orang yang berhubungan denganmu. Mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkamu Kim Minseok." Jinsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan memandang intens remaja dengan ekspersi terkejut sekaligus takut didepannya itu. Minseok tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, dan terlalu takut memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada seluruh orang yang berhubungan dengannya. Pagi tadi saat Minseok bangin tidur semuanya masih baik-baik saja, sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya, mendengar ocehan maha penting dari adiknya (tentang guru yang sangat menyebalkan dan teman sekelasnya yang sangat tampan dan ocehan tidak jelas lainnya), bahkan Minseok masih berangkat sekolah dengan sahabat baiknya -walaupun sedikit diragukan- dengan bersendau gurau seolah tidak ada masalah dalam hidup mereka. Dia tidak akan menyangka kehidupan tenang dan bahagia seorang Kim Minseok akan berakhir ditangan segerombolan gengster yang bahkan Minseok tidak ingat wajah mereka satu persatu, dia hanya ingat dengan wajah orang yang dihajarnya saja. Minseok benar-benar frustasi memikirkan cara agar bisa lepas dari masalah yang kemungkinan dapat membahayakan keluaragnya juga temannya. Jinsu bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut itu berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan. "Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau." Kata-kata Jinsu barusan menyadarkan lamunan menyedihkan Minseok. Matanya kucing itu melebar mendengar penawaran Jinsu.

"Ba,, ba,, bagaimana kau membantuku? Dan, dan kenapa kau mau membantuku?" Minseok tidak terlalu yakin dengan tawaran Jinsu, karena Minseok tidak tau apa-apa tentang Jinsu selain yang sudah diberitahukannya tadi.

"Kau selalu betanya lebih dari satu pertannyaan ya. Pertama, bagaimana aku membantumu? Itu kita pikirkan nanti, dan kenapa aku ingin membantumu? Entahlah, aku hanya ingin membantumu saja, akhir-akhir ini hari-hariku begitu membosankan. Sedikit adegan aksi kurasa akan lebih menarik." Jawab Jinsu dengan nada santai kali ini. Minseok mengerutkan alisnya, memikirkan tawaran Jinsu.

"Alasanmu untuk membantuku sangat tidak masuk akal." Minseok benar-benar bingung apakah harus menolak atau menerima penawaran Jinsu.

"Benarkah, baiklah akan kuganti alasannya kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika alasan aku membantumu adalah karena kau bocah emmm maksudku pria yang manis, sangat manis malah." Minseok tidak akan melewatkan smirk diwajah Jinsu. "Bagaimana? Kau suka alasan yang pertama atau yang kedua?" Tanya Jinsu dengan smirk yang masih menghiasi wajahnya kali ini tambahkan tatapan intensnya.

"Ku,, ku,, kurasa yang pertama lebih baik." Minseok sedikit terintimidasi dengan smirk sekaligus tatapan intens dari Jinsu. "Apakah kau benar-benar bisa membantuku keluar dari masalah ini?" Tanya Minseok meyakinkan.

"Percayalah dengan kata-kata Jinsu, sekali dia bilang akan membantumu. Maka dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membantumu." Kata seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang dari sebuah ruangan ditempat itu. Pria itu tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi dari Jinsu. _"Kenapa orang-orang disini memiliki tinggi yang tidak biasa sih. Benar-benar tidak adil"_ Pikir Minseok. Pria itu kemudian duduk disamping Jinsu. Dan itu tidak membuat keadaan semakin membaik. Minseok bergerak tidak nyaman ditempat duduknya. Dia semakin merasa terintimidasi, selain dia bertubuh paling mungil diantara mereka bertiga, tatapan intens mereka seolah menelan bulat-bulat tubuh mungilnya itu. Minseok merutuki tubuhnya yang sepertinya berhenti tumbuh diusianya yang ke 17 tahun. Melihat tatapan kosong dari Minseok, Jinsu dan pria itu mengubah tatapan intens mereka menjadi tatapan yang lebih lembut. Mereka tidak mau menakuti bocah didepan mereka.

"Percayalah padaku, apapun caranya aku pasti akan membantumu. Dan ngomong-ngomong jangan takut padanya, dia Joonhu." Jinsu meyakinkan Minseok sambil memperkenalkan pria yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Joon, supaya lebih akrab." Kata Joonsu sambil tersenyum ramah kali ini. Minseok agak rilex melihat tatapan mereka berubah menjadi lebih lembut juga senyum ramah Joonhu.

"Apa kalian bersaudara? Nama kalian agak mirip." Tanya Minseok agak tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku yakin kau akan menanyakannya." Jawab Jinsu dengan senyumannya. "Bukan, kami hanya sahabat bukan saudara. Kurasa itu hanya kebetulan saja." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya?" Tanya Joonhu ingin tahu.

"Ehmmm,, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Jawab Minseok akhirnya. Karena sungguh, Minseok benar-benar tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menyetujui tawaran Jinsu juga sahabatnya, Joonhu. Minseok benar-benar tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini, tidak mempunyai pilihan lain dan harus mempertaruhkan nasibnya pada orang asing.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas. Selamat datang di Markas kami kalau begitu." Kata Jinsu dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengataknnya tadi?" Tanya Minseok bingung.

"Oh tentu saja tadi itu berbeda, tadi itu adalah ucapan selamat datang untuk tamu, dan yang ini adalah ucapan selamat datang untuk anggota baru dalam kelompok kami." Jinsu menjelaskan dengan senyum yang masih terpatri diwajahnya.

"Tu tu tunggu, anggota baru? Bu bu bukankah kalian hanya akan membantuku? Kenapa jadi, jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Minseok denga nada yang sengat terkejut, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi takut sekaligus bingungnya itu.

"Menjadikanmu anggota kami, akan memudahkan kami iuntu membantumu." Kali ini Joonhu yang menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Juga melindungimu, tentunya." Tambah Jinsu.

"Tapi aku tidak harus tinggal disini kan?" Tanya Minseok meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja tidak,dan kau bisa kemari sesukamu." Jinsu menjawab dengan wajah meyakinkannya.

"Lalu apa rencana,,, kita?" Minseok merasa aneh menyebut kata 'kita'.

"Emmm, ikuti kami. Kami akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Jinsu dan Joonhu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan Joonhu keluar tadi. Minseok pikir itu adalah ruangan tempat mnenyimpan sesuatu tapi ternyata ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong yang hanya terisi satu buah sofa yang sudah usang. Minseok terus mengikuti kedua pria jangkung itu, mata kucingnya melebar saat Joonhu membuka lantai diruangan itu.

"Ru ru ruangan rahasia? Kalian mempunyai ruangan rahasia?" Tanya Minseok tidak percaya.

"Ini belum saatnya untuk terkejut. Ikuti kami terus, masih ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari pada sebuah ruangan rahasia." Kata-kata Jinsu menginterupsi acara terkejut Minseok. Mereka menuruni tangga yang ada di ruangan rahasia itu. Tangga yang mereka lalui hanya dihiasi dengan lampu yang menyala temaram. Jantung Minseok berdetak cepat, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dilihatnya dibawah sana. Tangga yang mereka turuni seperti tidak memiliki ujung, dan itu membuat perasaan Minseok tidak enak. _"Jangan-jangan aku akan disiksa disini, kemudian mereka akan membunuhku dan membiarkan mayatku membusuk dibwah sana." _Berbagai pikiran negatif memenuhi kepala Minseok. Dan membuat Minseok ragu-ragu meneruskan langkahnya.

Sebelum mereka sampai pada ujung tangga, terlihat bayangan berjalan kearah mereka. Minseok terlihat ketakutan berbeda dengan kedua pria jangkung itu ekspresi mereka terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak sedang melihat bayangan yang semakin mendekat. Tanpa sadar Minseok memeluk lengan pria disampingnya, yang ternyata adalah Joonhu. Bayangan itu makin terlihat jelas, saat bayangan itu tersorot oleh lampu temaram, Minseok bisa memastikan bahwa bayangan itu adalah satu orang atau lebih tepatnya seoarang pria yang sedang memapah seorang pria yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Terlihat dari tangan pria itu yang memegangi dadanya. Saat dua pria itu berjalan melewati Minseok, mata kucing itu membelalak sangat lebar. Pria yang dipapah itu terlihat mengerikan dengan darah yang menghiasi wajahnya juga diseluruh pakainnya. Pikiran negatif yang semula diabaikannya itu kini terlihat jelas, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Minseok melepaskan pelukan tak sengajanya dan langsung berbalik arah untuk melariakan diri. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Minseok hanya lari dan lari. Minseok mencoba berlari menaiki tangga itu namun gerakannya terhenti ketika seseorang yang ternyata Joonhu mencengkeram erat langannya. "YAK! LEPASKAN AKU, LEPASKAN AKU,LEPAS!" Minseok meronta dengan menggerak-gerakan lengannya yang dicengkeram Joonhu secara liar. Minseok sangat panik karena cengkraman dilengannya tidak juga terlepas.

"Hei tenanglah!" Joonhu mencoba menenangkan Minseok yang bergerak liar dicengkramannya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA NYAWAKU SEDANG TERANCAM. KALIAN PASTI AKAN MENYIKSAKU, LALU MEMBUNUHKU DAN MEMBIARKAN MAYATKU MEMBUSUK DIBAWAH SANA!" Minseok meneriakkan pikiran negatif yang membayanginya sambil terus meronta. Ketakutan benar-benar terlihat jelas diwajah Minseok bahkan wajahnya mulai memucat. Joonhu kemudian memeluk tubuh bergetar Minseok, untuk menenangkannya. "Yak! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Minseok makin meronta marah saat Joonhu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Hei, hei tenang dulu. Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau berhenti bergerak." Joonhu mengeratkan dekapan pada tubuh mungil itu, karna sungguh, semungil apapun tubuh Minseok tapi tenaganya benar-banar kuat. Joonhu mulai merasa sakit didada dan tangannya kerena Minseok terus meronta dan memukuli dada Joonhu dengan kuat. Minseok pun akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya, namun Joonhu tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku, aku sudah berhenti bergerak bodoh." Teriak Minseok di dada Joonhu. Minseok benar-benar merasa bodoh dengan posisinya sekarang, dipeluk pria jangkung seperti seorang gadis yang tak berdaya. Minseok itu MANLY, ingat itu MANLY. Minseok benar-benar merutuki nasib sialnya saat ini.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa Jinsu mau membantumu, kau benar-benar sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk." Kata Joonhu sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Minseok. "Asal kau tahu kalau Jinsu itu lemah terhadap sesuatu yang manis seperti wajamu dan hugable sperti tubuhmu." Kata Joonhu dengan bisikan gagalnya karena Jinsu masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Joonhu barusan. Jinsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil melihat dengan tenang adegan menarik didepannya mulai membuka suara karena namanya disebut-sebut dalam percakapan tidak terlalu rahasia mereka.

"Hei, sudahlah. Minseok, kau tidak perlu takut kami tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang seperti kau sebutkan tadi. Kami sudah bilang akan membantumu, ingat? Dan yang bisa membantumu saat ini barada dibawah sana." Kata Jinsu dengan nada tenang sambil menunjukan arah bawah dengan kepalanya.

"Dengan melihat keadaan pria tadi, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayai kalian?" Tanya Minseok masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata menenangkan dari Jinsu.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya, sebaiknya kau ikut kami dan melihat secara langsung." Jinsu mencoba meyakinkan Minseok -lagi- dengan tatapannya. Minseok terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau menuruti kata-katamu lagi. Aku ingin pulang. Sekarang." Tegas Minseok dikalimat terkhirnya. Jinsu terlihat sedang menghela nafasnya. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya matanya kemudian melirik kearah Joonhu yang berdiri disamping Minseok. Joonhu seperi mengerti arti dari lirikan mata Jinsu, Joonhu langsung mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan menaruhnya dipundaknya dengan posisi kepala Minseok menghadap punggung Joonhu. "YAK YAK YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! TURUNKAN AKU! YAK!" teriak Minseok sambil memukuli punggung Joonhu kali ini.

Karena sibuk memukuli punggung Joonhu dan berteriak Minseok tidak sadar bahwa mereka bertiga sampai didepan sebuah pintu. Saat Jinsu membuka pintu, hal pertama yang Minseok adalah suara riuh dan sorakan yang sangat ramai. Setelah Jonnhu menurunkannya, Minseok langsung memutar badannya dan membelalakan matanya yang sudah lebar itu. Minseok tidak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini dilihatnya. Dibalik dinding kaca bening yang ada diruangan tersebut Minseok bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah arena pertarungan yang saat ini sedang terjadi pertarungan antara satu laki-laki melawan seorang peremepuan berambut panjang, dikelilingi oleh banyak penonton yang menibulkan suara riuh dan sorakan tadi. Minseok masih memasang wajah terkejutnya, dia bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun, yang dia lakukan hanya diam bagaikan patung yang bernafas. Jinsu dan Joonhu terlihat tidak sabar menunggu respon berarti dari pria mungil yang bernama Kim Minseok itu.

"Aku tahu wajah terkejutmu itu terlihat manis, tapi bisahkah kau memberikan tanda kehidupan pada tubuh mungilmu itu. Seperti bergerak, bersuara, dan tanda-tanda kehidupan lainnya seperti manusia normal pada umumnya?" Tanya Jinsu akhirnya. Tubuh Minseok terlihat berjengit mendengar perkataan Jinsu barusan, sadar dari keterkejutannya Minseok menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kearah Jinsu secara perlahan kemudian secara tiba-tiba Minseok berlari menerjang dengan cepat dan menarik kerah baju bagian depan milik Jinsu. "YAK! INI YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN MEMBANTU HAH!" Teriak Minseok dengan terus mencengkeram erat kerah baju Jinsu. "BAGAIMANA KAU AKAN MEMBANTUKU DENGAN MENUNJUKKANKU HAL,, HAL BODOH SEPERTI INI HAH!?" Lanjut Minseok yang kini semakin mendorong tubuh Jinsu hingga punggung Jinsu menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. "SEBENARNYA APA RENCANAMU BRENGSEK. JANGAN PERNAH MEMPERMAINKAN SEORANG KIM MINSEOK!" Minseok makin mengeratkan cengkramannya dikerah baju Jinsu sambil menatap Jinsu tajam. Jinsu hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu dan membalas tatapan tajam Minseok dengan tatapan menenangkannya. Jinsu mencoba menenangkan Minseok dengan tatapannya. Sebenarnya Jinsu dan Joonhu sudah mengantisipasi reaksi Minseok sehingga Jinsu dan Joonhu hanya diam saja dengan tindakan Minseok, membiarkan Minseok meluapkan emosinya yang sudah sedari tadi ditahannya dan menunggu sampai Minseok tenang. Melihat Minseok mulai mengendorkan cengkramannya, Joonhu menyentuh pundak Minseok lembut, dan menariknya dari hadapan Jinsu secara perlahan. Joonhu masih mengantisipasi reaksi Minseok karena sungguh tindakan dan sikap Minseok itu sangat sulit untuk diprediksi, terkadang dia bisa menjadi anak lelaki polos yang pemalu dengan pipi meronanya karena ucapan menggoda dari Jinsu maupun Joonhu, lalu tiba-tiba dia bisa berubah menjadi anak berandalan dengan kata-kata sarkastik dan kasarnya. Detik ini kau bisa melihat seorang Kim Minseok ketakutan dengan badan bergetarnya lalu detik kemudian kau akan melihat Kim Minseok yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba, seperti memojokan Jinsu dengan mencengkram erat dikerah baju bagian depan milik Jinsu. Dengan semua perubahan tiba-tibanya, Minseok seperti mempunyai alter ego yang mengejutkan. Maka dari itu saat Joonhu menariknya menjauh dari hadapan Jinsu dan Minseok tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti maka Jonnhu yakin bahwa Minseok sudah mulai tenang. Joonhu mendudukan tubuh Minseok dikursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan menatap intens wajah yang kini menatap keluar dari kaca bening itu. Wajah Minseok terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Dan itu membuat Joonhu mulai khawatir, sejak pertama kali melihat wajah Minseok hal pertama yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah melindunginya, entah mengapa pikiran itu yang melintas dipikiran Joonhu mungkin karena tubuh mungil Minseok, atau mata kucingnya yang indah, atau ekspresi lucu saat dia kebingungan atau mungkin karena semua yang ada didiri Minseok membuat Joonhu ingin melindunginya, Joonhu benar-benar tidak tahu. Dan saat ini melihat Minseok seperti ini dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya juga Jinsu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Saat ini yang ingin Joonhu lakukan hanyalah menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya dan membisikan kata-kata menenagkan dan membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman. Tapi dia tahu betapa bencinya Minseok diperlakukan seperti itu melihat reaksinya saat Joonhu memeluknya tadi. Jadi Joonhu hanya menatapnya intens dan menuggu saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apapun yang ingin kau jelaskan, jelaskan sekarang karena aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini." Kata Minseok tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jooonhu dengan wajah masih tanpa ekspresinya walaupun tatapan lelah terlihat jelas dimata kucingnya. Tanpa disadarinya Jinsu sudah duduk disamping Joonhu, dan masih memberikan tatapan menenangkannya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas dalam Joonhu terlihat akan menjelaskan sesuatu tapi sebelum Joonhu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Jinsu memotongnya cepat. "Biar aku yang menjelaskan" Joonhu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jinsu, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku akan memulai dengan rencana kami untuk membantumu." Entah sejak kapan Jinsu dan Joonhu menyusun rencana untuk membantu Minseok. Sebenarnya Minseok juga agak heran dan ingin menanyakannya pada mereka berdua namun diurungkannya niatnya itu kerena Minseok benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera mengakhiri semua kegilaan yang membingungkannya. Ekspresi Minseok tetap datar mendengar ucapan Jinsu. Jinsu mulai yakin bahwa Minseok mempunyai alter ego karena melihat sikap Minseok saat ini, Minseok yang tadinya meledak-ledak kini menjadi Minseok yang tenang seperti air yang mengalir pelan. "Kau lihat arena pertarungan itu? Itu akan menjadi inti dari rencana kami,,,"

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit, aku lebih suka dengan penjelasan singkat, padat, jelas, kalau bisa langsung pada intinya." Potong minseok cepat. Jinsu dan Joonhu agak terkejut dengan kata-kata dingin Minseok. _"Bocah ini benar-benar,,," _kurang lebih itulah yang ada dipikran mereka saat ini.

"Emmm,, baiklah. Singkatnya, kau sepertinya ahli dalam hal perkelahian jadi kau akan mengikuti pertarungan di arena pertarungan itu, kau harus menang disetiap pertarungan hingga sampai final, pertarungan di adakan sebulan sekali. Untuk sampai kegaris final kau harus memenangkan tiga kali pertarungan, tanpa KO sekalipun. Digaris final sudah menunggu pemenang turnamen sebelumnya, dan dia adalah pemimpin dari gengster yang adiknya kau hajar itu." Jinsu memberi jeda dari penjelasnnya itu dan menunggu reaksi Minseok, tapi nihil. Minseok tidak memberi reaksi apapun dan hanya diam menatap kedua pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan datarnya. Tatapan datarnya membuat kedua pria itu tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Minseok, terkadang pikiran Minseok sangat mudah ditbak seperti buku yang terbuka, namun saat ini pikirannya sangat sulit untuk ditebak seperti buku yang tertutup rapat-rapat dan wajah datarnya tidak membantu sama sekali. _"Bocah yang inik" _Batin Jinsu. "Jadi saat final dan kau bertarung dengan pemimpin gengster itu yang akan berlangsung tiga bulan lagi,oh yah sekedar informasi pertarungan pertamamu akan diadakan seminggu lagi,,," Mendengar kata pertarungan dan seminggu lagi Minseok melebarkan matanya tapi Minseok segera mengendalikan ekspresinya menjai datar seperti sebelumnya. _"Setidaknya di merespon, walau hanya sedikit." _Batin Jinsu lagi.

"Aku akan lanjutkan. Dan jika kau menang melawannya kau akan bebas dari masalah balas dendamnya karena dia tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan , ngomong-ngomong nama pemimpin gengster itu Taekyung, Hwan Taekyung." Jinsu mengakiri penjelasannya dengan mengantisipasi reaksi Minseok, bersiap jika Minseok tiba-tiba meledak seperti tadi. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, Minseok hanya diam saja dan kini wajahnya terkihat menerawang seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Minseok akhirnya setelah kesunyian menyelubungi mereka bertiga.

"Yeeaah,, kurasa?" Jawab Jinsu agak tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Huuuhh" Minseok menghela nafas dalam. "Kurasa kau melewatkan poin-poin penting dari penjelasanmu tadi. Pertama kau tidak menjelaskan padaku bagaimana aku bisa menang dalam tiga pertarungan yang kau bilang diadakan setiap sebulan sekali itu tanpa mati lebih dulu dipertarungan pertamaku, melihat para petarung itu terlihat siap membunuh lawannya kapanpun ada kesempatan. Kedua kau juga tidak menjelaskan apa-apa tentang peraturan pertarungan itu, apa aku hanya perlu menghajar lawanku sampai mati atau hanya membuatnya tak berdaya. Ketiga kau tidak memberi saran apapun untuk bisa mengalahkan orang yang menang tiga kali atau mungkin lebih dalam pertarungan itu. Yang terakhir, yang keempat rencanamu terdengar seperti omong kosong." Nada yang terucap dalam kalimat terakhir Minseok terdengar sarkastik dan sedikit mengejek. Minseok tidak menyangka itu adalah rencana terbaik yang dibuat Jinsu dan Joonhu, dia merasa sudah salah menyerahkan nasibnya yang sudah sial itu. "Oh, dan sekedar informasi aku bukan ahli dalam berkelahi tapi aku suka berkelahi dan itu mengalir alami didalam darahku." Tambah Minseok cepat.

Jinsu agak atau bahkan sangat terkejut melihat respon pedas yang ditunjukkan Minseok, saat ini alter ego Minseok muncul lagi, kali ini dia menjadi bocah berandal yang tidak takut apapun, dilihat dari ekspresinya yang tegas. Kesunyian kembali menyelubungi mereka bertiga. Jinsu terlihat sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar lebih mudah dipahami Minseok. "Kali ini biar aku yang menjelasknnya dan semoga bisa menjawab semua kebingunganmu." Joonhu membuka suara secara tiba-tiba, menginterupsi kegiatan Jinsu yand sedang berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, kesempatan terkhir. Dan jika penjelasanmu masih tidak memberi jalan keluar, aku seselai sampai disini. Dari pada melakukan rencana omong kosong ini sebaiknya aku sendiri mendatangi gengster itu dan menantang berduel dan mati dengan kebanggaan tersendiri. Daripada mati ditengah arena pertarungan bodoh dan disaksikan oleh banyak orang-orang tak berguna itu." Intensitas kesarkastikan Minseok makin naik, bahkan bahasa yang dipakainya makin kasar, membuat Jinsu dan Joonhu semakin terkejut dengan perubahan-perubahan Minseok. Mereka tidak menyangka bibir mingil yang kelihatan lucu itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat kasar, bahkan ditunjukkan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Seharusnya kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil nan lucu itu adalah kata-kata yang manis dan menyenangkan bukan sebaliknya. Jinsu dan Joonhu mencoba menyingkirkan fantasi-fantasi aneh mereka tentang bocah yang duduk dihadapan mereka saat ini. _"Sial, kenapa segala yang ada ditubuh Minseok terlihat mungil dan,, dan,, dan,,,Aissh otak sialan berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak." _Jinsu dan Joonhu terlihat kompak memukuli kepala mereka, melihat itu Minseok hanya mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan maksud tingkah laku aneh mereka. Entah disadari atau tidak Jinsu dan Jonnhu selalu mempunyai pikiran yang hampir sama mengenai Minseok.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjelaskan versi lain dari rencana kalian juga menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tatapan Minseok ditunjukkan pada Joonhu, Minseok mulai tidak sabar sepertinya.

"Oh! Yah kau benar." Joonhu tersadar dari fantasi anehnya. "Begini, rencana yang sebenarnya adalah dengan kau mengikuti pertarungan itu setidaknya kau hanya akan melawan satu orang saja, yaitu Hwan Taekyung. Asal kau tahu yang membuat Geng Taekyung menjadi salah satu geng yang paling berbahaya adalah anggotanya yang mencapai ratusan dan tersebar diseluruh kawasan Kota Seoul, jika kau memilih mendatangi sendiri geng itu, mungkin kau akan kalah jumlah, tapi jika kau mengikuti pertarungan ini kau hanya perlu melawan satu orang, karena dalam pertarungan, anak buah Taekyung tidak akan ikut campur sama sekali. Dan itulah perturan resmi dari pertarungan disini. Meskipun Taekyung sudah tidak berdaya dalam pertarungan itu, anak buahnya tetap tidak akan bisa membantu sama sekali kecuali Taekyung sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia menyerah. Dan jika dia menyerah itu berarti dia sudah tunduk padamu dan tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu maupun orang-orang yang berhubungan denganmu. Apakah rencananya sudah terdengar masuk akal sekarang?" Tanya Joonhu memastikan.

"Kurasa kau belum menjelaskan semuanya." Jawab Minseok, ekspresi Minseok kali ini terlihat sedang memproses penjelasan versi baru dari Joonhu.

Joonhu juga terlihat sedang berpikir apa yang terlewatkan dari penjelasannya tadi. "Aku ingat sekarang, tentang bagaimana kau bisa menang dalam ketiga pertarungan itu dan juga mengalahkan Hwan Taekyung itu mudah kami akan melatihmu menjadi seorang pro dalam sebuah pertarungan. Mengingat kau suka berkelahi, itu akan memudahkanmu mencerna semua pelatihan yang kami berikan. Kalau kau serius dalam melakukan pelatihan aku yakin kau akan dengan mudah memenangkan ketiga pertarungan itu juga menjatuhkan seorang Hwan Taekyung." Jonnhu mengakiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan senyum puas, sepertinya penjelasannya kali ini mulai dipahami oleh Minseok, terlihat dari ekspersinya saat ini yang semakin terlihat berpikir keras mengenai penjelsannya barusan. "Bagaimana? Apakah rencana ini masih seperti omong kosong?" Joonhu mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi Minseok saat ini.

"Eemmm,,," Minseok menggaruk pipi chubbynya dan terlihat ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Joonhu. Minseok masih ragu dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya, Minseok bukannya meragukan pelatihan yang akan diterimanya, namun dia ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. Apakah Minseok benar-benar bisa menaklukan pertarungan itu dan keluar sebagai pemenang, atau malah sebaliknya. Minseok benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana.

Melihat ekspresi bingung dari Minseok pikiran-pikiran aneh kembali mendatangi otak Joonhu bahkan Jinsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja menyimak penjelasan Joonhu juga mulai berfantasi yang aneh-aneh tentang Minseok. Bagaimana tidak berfantasi aneh-aneh saat melihat ekspresi Minseok yang bingung membuatnya seperti anak anjing yang tersesat dan membuat kedua pria jangkung itu menahan keinginan untuk menarik tubuh Minseok dan menyimpannya ditempat yang aman seperti kamar mereka misalnya dan lebih bagus lagi jika kamarnya terkunci rapat dan hanya menyisakan Minseok dalam dekapan mereka lalu membaringkan tubuh Minseok dikasur king size mereka kemudian membuka jaket yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu kemudian,,,.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan memasang ekspresi seperti orang bodoh atau mungkin itu memang wajah asli kalian?" pertanyaan Minseok menyadarkan mereka dari fantasi tidak sehat mereka dan mulai menfokuskan perhatian mereka pada Minseok. "Baiklah aku sudah memahami rencana kalian, kurasa itu bukan rencana yang buruk. Jadi aku ikut!" Seru Minseok dikalimat terakhirnya dengan senyum sumringahnya. Mendengar seruan Minseok, Jinsu dan Joonhu berdiri bersamaan secara refleks, "Ayo kalau begitu!" Seru mereka berdua, bersamaan -lagi-. Mendengar mereka berseru bersamaan seperti anak kembar membuat Jonsu dan Joonhu menoleh dan saling memandang satu sama lain dengan ekspresi terkerjut. Menyadari kebodohan mereka yang membiarkan fantasi aneh mereka mangambil alih tubuh mereka. "Apa maksud kalian? 'ayo' kemana?" Tanya Minseok kebingungan. Minseok benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap antik mereka. "Apa kalian yakin jika kalian bukan saudara? karena dari tadi kalian kelihatan sangat kompak." Tanya Minseok lagi yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap mereka.

"Hahaha,,,, tidak kemana-kemana kok, maksud kami adalah ayo lakukan yang terbaik demi kelancaran rencana kita. Hehehehe" Joonhu tertawa garing sambil menjelaskan kata-kata absurd mereka. "Ya benar kata Joonhu, kita harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin, hehehe" Jinsu ikut menambahi dengan senyum canggungnya.

Sebenarnya Minseok masih ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang rencana mereka namun tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan yang Minseok inginkan saat ini hanyalah pulang kerumahnya dan tidur dikamarnya yang nyaman. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang kerumah. Jadi besok aku akan kesini lagi dan membahas lebih lanjut rencana kita." Bibir Minseok sudah tidak merasa asing lagi mengucapkan kata 'kita', karena mungkin Minseok sudah mulai mempercayai mereka.

"HEI! TUNGGU!" Seru mereka berdua yang lagi-lagi secara bersamaan.

"Ck,, sungguh, kalian harus mengetes golongan darah kalian mungkin saja kalian ini adalah saudara yang terpisah." Saran Minseok dengan sedikit nada mengejek. Karena saat pertama kali Minseok bertemu dengan mereka, kedua pria jangkung itu terlihat mengintimidasi dan berbahaya, siapa sangka mereka sekarang menunjukan sisi bodoh mereka. Mendengar ucapan Minseok mereka berdua hanya bisa memeberikan cengiran aneh mereka.

"Ehhmm kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang apalagi rumahmu kan sangat jauh dari sini, sebaiknya kau tidur di kam,,, ma-maksudku tempat kami, kurasa masih ada kamar kosong." Jinsu menyarankan.

Minseok terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kalian benar juga, kalau begitu dimana kamarnya, aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur." Minseok kelihatan sangat antusias memdengar kata kamar karena itu artinya dia akan segera tidur dan bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya saat ini. Juga mempersiapkan diri untuk hari-hari yang lebih berat, juga penuh tantangan.

.

.

FLASH BACK END

.

.

"Wah tempat ini banyak berubah, benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu." Minseok melihat sekeliling dengan mata berbinarnya. "Bahkan gambar gravitinya makin keren." Tambah Minseok. Jinsu hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah kekanakan Minseok, jujur saja Jinsu sangat merindukannya karena Jinsu sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Walaupun dirinya pernah mempunyai fantasi aneh tentang Minseok. "Apa hari ini tidak ada pertarungan?" Tanya Minseok.

"Kemarin baru saja digelar pertarungan." Jawab Jinsu yang tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Wah sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah lama sekali tidak menyaksikan pertarungan di tempat ini, ayo kebawah hyung. Aku ingin berkeliling selagi ada kesempatan." Ajak Minseok sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak sabar. Saat bersama Jinsu Minseok akan menjadi Minseok yang kekanakan, bukan Minseok yang dewasa yang selama ini dia tunjukan dipublik. Sebagai member tertua dia memang harus menunjukan sikap dewasanya agar menjadi contoh yang baik bagi adik-adiknya.

Setelah mengelilingi seluruh arena pertarungan atau lebih tepatnya seluruh ruangan yang ada digedung yang Minseok sebut 'Markas' itu bahkan dia juga mengecek setiap toilet yang ada. Minseok merasa sedikit lelah, lalu mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa didalam ruangan tersebut dan memejamkan matanya sambil menegadahkan kepalanya seperti sedang menikmati ketenangan yang mulai sulit didapatkannya sejak menjadi seorang bintang. Belum lima menit Minseok menikmati ketenangan langka itu, ponsel Minseok berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Minseok melihat nomor yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. "Manajer hyung?" Minseok lalu menjawab telfon itu.

"Ya hyung? Ada apa menelfon?" Tanya Minseok penasaran, tidak biasanya manajer menelfonnya jika dia sedang istirahat.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Ehmm,, aku di,,, dorm? Ya aku di dorm hyung, aku sedang istirahat." Jawab Minseok sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Aku dan yang lainnya sedang ada di dorm sekarang. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke dorm sebelum membuat mereka benar-benar gila karena mencarimu." Minseok sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban dari manajer EXO itu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa para member EXO akan pulang lebih awal.

"B,, baik hyung, aku akan segera kembali ke dorm." Jawab Minseok dengan sedikit nada ketakutan karena ketahuan berbohong.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat, dan sebaiknya kau mempunyai alasan yang tepat kenapa kau tidak berada di tempat seharusnya kau berada. Tut,,tut,,tut" Mendengar sambungan terputus Minseok langsung lari keluar dari tempat itu, dan segera mencari taksi. Selama didalam taksi Minseok mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Jinsu, yang berisi kenapa dia pergi secara tiba-tiba.

.

SECRET?

.

Sementara di dorm EXO

.

.

.

Para member EXO sedang menunggu anggota tertua mereka dengan ekspresi yang hampir sama, yaitu khawatir. Tujuan utama mereka pulang lebih awal dari latihan adalah ingin merawat hyung favorit mereka yang keadaannya (menurut mereka) belum sembuh total. Namun mendapati dorm yang kosong dan tak menemukan Minseok dimanapun membuat kesebelas pria itu panik dan khawatir. Mereka mulai gila karena Minseok juga tak menjawab panggilan yang mereka lakukan dan tak membalas pesan yang mereka kirimkan. Situasi semakin memburuk saat manajer mereka mengambil kunci dorm dan melarang mereka untuk mencari Minseok karena para fans –dan jika sudah berhubungan dengan fans maka semuanya akan semakin rumit-. Manajer EXO yang melihat semua itu hanya menghela nafas kasar dan juga ikut mencoba menghubungi nomor Minseok, setelah beberapa pangggilan akhirnya Minseok menjawab telfonnya. Setelah mengakhiri sambungannya dengan Minseok lagi-lagi manajer EXO itu mengela nafasnya kasar sambil menuju ruangan tengah dimana kesebelas member EXO duduk dengan wajah khawatir dan frustasi mereka.

"HYUNG! Kami mohon tolong bukakan pintu dorm, kami harus mencari Minseok hyung secepat mungkin. Mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya." Teriak Chanyeol setelah dia melihat manajernya memasuki ruang tengah. Kini semua tatapan tertuju pada manajer EXO dengan tatapan memohon mereka. "Tidak perlu, Minseok akan segera kembali. Aku baru saja bicara padanya melalui telfon." Kata manajer hyung dengan tenang.

"Jadi Minseok hyung menjawab pangggilan dari manajer hyung?" Terdengar nada tidak suka dari kalimat yang ditanyakan oleh Luhan. Karena Minseok lebih memilih menjawab panggilan dari manajer mereka daripada menjawab panggilan darinya. Well sebenarnya bukan hanya Luhan saja tapi juga kesepuluh anggota lainnya, terlihat dari tatapan tajam yang mereka arahkan pada manajer malang itu. Ditatap secara tajam oleh kesebelas anggota EXO membuatnya merasa terintimidasi juga walaupun dialah yang tertua diantara semua orang yang ada diruangan tengah itu.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja kurasa. Kalian tau sendiri kan kebiasaan Minseok men-silent ponselnya –silent yang benar-benar silent, bahkan tanpa getar sekalipun-, aku yakin saat kalian menghubunginya, Minseok tidak sedang memegang ponselnya dan pas saat aku menghubunginya kebetulan dia sedang memegang ponselnya. Jadi jangan berikan manajer kalian tatapan seperti itu lagi, aku lebih tua dari kalian." Manajer EXO itu mencoba menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat seperti marah. Mendengar jawaban dari manajer EXO, tatapan mereka tidak setajam tadi, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah memberikan tatapan tajam kepada manajer mereka sendiri.

"Maafkan kami hyung." Kata Luhan dengan nada menyesal. "Apakah Minseok baik-baik saja, maksudku suaranya. Apakah dari suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja?" Lanjutnya. Sebelum manajer hyung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, terdengar suara bel di pintu dorm mereka. Manajer langsung berjalan menuju pintu dorm sambil memegang kunci, namun sebelum sampai didepan pintu, kunci yang dipegangnya sudah berpindah tangan dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dan orang dengan kecepatan cahaya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah maknae kedua dari EXO yaitu Kim Jongin. Jongin membuka pintu dorm dengan tidak sabaran dan setelah pintu berhasil terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang sangat dikhawatirkannya sejak tadi tanpa menunggu lama lagi Jongin langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dan seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

.

.SECRET?

.

.

MINSEOK POV

Tepat setelah pintu dorm terbuka seseorang langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat, sampai-sampai nafasku terasa berhenti di dadaku saking eratnya pelukannya. Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan mematikannya namun percuma karena setiap gerakan yang aku lakukan malah membuat pelukannya mengerat, aku makin susah bernafas karena wajahku menekan dada orang yang memeluku. Kurasa tidak ada cara lain selain cara ini yaitu memukul-mukul dadanya, walaupun cara ini bukan cara ter-MANLY tapi cara ini cukup efektif, buktinya orang itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ternyata pelukan erat (aku lebih suka menyebutnya pelukan mematikan sebenarnya) itu berasal dari seorang Kim Jongin. Sambil sedikit ngos-ngosan (selain dari maraton singkatku tadi, pelukan Jongin juga memberi dampak yang tidak terlalu bagus untuk nafasku) aku memperhatikan ekspresi Jongin, lalu ekspresi member EXO lainnya. Semuanya ekspresi mereka hampir sama, khwatir,, kurasa aku tau alasannya, terkejut?,, aku tidak ta penyebabnya, lalu ekspresi apa itu?,, seperti ekspresi tidak suka?,, entahlah aku benar-benar tidak pandai membaca ekspresi wajah.

"Hyung,, apa sudah selesai melamunnya?" Pertanyaan seseorang mengagetkanku dari kegiatan menganalisaku. Mereka pasti berpikir aku melamun lagi, ck dasar.

"A,, a,, aku tidak melamun kok, hehehe. Hanya sedikit mengamati, kurasa." Kataku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, benar-benar kebiasaan aneh. Dari semua anggota tubuh kenapa pipi? benda kenyal dan bulat yang membuatku jadi bahan lelucon oleh orang-orang terdekatku, bahkan orangtuaku sendiri menyebut pipiku dengan sebutan pipi bayi. Dunia membencimu dan pipi chubbymu Kim Minseok, kau harus terima itu.

"Jadi bisahkah hyung menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang?" Kata seseorang itu lagi, yang ternyata Baekhyun.

Sial, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang ditanyakan Byun Baekhyun tadi. Memang kapan Baekhyun bertanya sih? "Uh,,uh emm bisakah kau mengulangi pertanyaanmu sekali lagi, kurasa pertanyaanmu tadi tidak terlalu jelas. Hehe,," mereka terlihat menghela nafas saat mendengar jawabanku barusan.

Kegagalan seorang Kim Minseok yang ke 11849394735: Payah dalam memperbaiki suasana yang tidak begitu baik.

"BAIKLAH!. Cukup sampai disini perbincangan tidak penting kalian. Jadwal latihan kalian besok pasti akan sangat melelahkan, jadi cepat mandi dan makan bagi yang belum melakukannya, dan segera tidur, pembicaraan ini akan kita bahas besok pagi, setelah sarapan." Teriakan manajer hyung membuat kami semua tersentak dan ngomong-ngomong kapan kami melakukan perbincangan?. "DAN TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANTAH PERINTAHKU KALI INI." Tambah manajer hyung dengan nada tegas dan keras. Sebelum salah satu dari kami merespon perintahnya tadi, manajer hyung kemabali membuka suara "dan untukmu, Kim Minseok. Malam ini kau tidur di kamarku. Sekali lagi, tidak ada BANTAHAN." Tekan manajer hyung. Yifan kelihatan akan mengucapkan sesuatu tapi langsung dipotong oleh mananjer hyung. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan ataupun bantahan dari siapapun." Manajer hyung benar-benar tidak memberikan kami kesempatan untuk membuka suara sedikitpun dan langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Kami semua diam seperti patung yang bernafas, hingga akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengikuti manajer hyung menuju kamarnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada para member, bahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi sepertinya sudah menguap terlupakan begitu saja. Begitulah jika manajer hyung sudah mengeluarkan taringnya, tidak ada yang berkutik. Aku mengetuk dengan hati-hati pintu kamar manajer hyung, takut jika manajer hyung akan meledak seperti tadi lagi.

"Masuklah." Kudengar suara manajer hyung sudah mulai biasa seperti biasanya. Walaupun manajer hyung kelihatan tenang dan penyabar tapi terkadang dia bisa kelihatan menyeramkan, seperti tadi misalnya.

Aku menelan ludahku sebelum memulai pembicaraan dengan manajer hyung. "Emmm,, kurasa hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?" tanyaku ragu.

"Mandilah dulu, kurasa masih ada bajumu yang tertinggal disini." Kata manajer hyung, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih ramah. "Setelah itu makanlah burger itu, aku membelinya saat aku kembali tadi." tambah manajer sambil menunjuk meja dimana burger itu berada dengan kepalanya. Aku selalu suka jika menajer hyung perhatian seperti ini setidaknya itu membuatku merasakan kehadiran ayah yang jarang kutemui sejak aku masuk agensi ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu." Jawabku, menurut. Sebelum mandi aku mencari bajuku yang mungkin tertinggal disini, aku memang sering mandi dikamar mandi yang ada di kamar manajer hyung dan aku selalu membawa baju lebih jika diperlukan juga selalu meninggalkannya dikamar manajer hyung, jadi manajer hyung menyimpannya. Alasan kenapa aku suka mandi di kamar mandi manajer hyung adalah selain tempatnya lebih luas, aku juga tak perlu mengantri jika mandi di kamar mandi manajer hyung. Kamar mandi manajer hyung itu terbuka untuk umum jika memang manajer hyung mengijinkannya, jika tidak jangan harap kau bisa menginjakan kaki dikamar manajer hyung, apalagi kamar mandinya. Tapi aku beruntung karena manajer hyung selalu mengijinkanku untuk mandi di kamar mandi manajer hyung, aku tidak tau kenapa mungkin karena aku adalah member tertua? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mandi dan makanku, disinilah kami, duduk dibalkon kamar manajer hyung. Kamar manajer hyung memang dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi juga salah satu dari empat kamar yang memiliki balkon.

"Jadi,, " manajer hyung memulai pembicaraan namun kelihatan ragu-ragu meneruskan kalimatnya. Aku menunggu dengan sabar kalimat selanjutnya. "Jadi,, kemana kau seharian ini? Kuharap jawabanmu tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan dari tadi." kata-kata manajer hyung tenang sambil menatapku dengan serius.

"Huuuh" aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan manajer hyung."Maaf mengecewaknmu hyung, tapi kurasa yang hyung pikirkan benar, aku pergi ketempat Jinsu hyung tapi sungguh aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya berkeliling dan melihat-lihat. Hyung tau, mengenang masa lalu, bernostalgia dan sejenisnya." Aku menjawab dengan hati-hati agar manajer hyung tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang kunjungan terlarangku hari ini. Ya, manajer hyung memang tau rahasiaku, seluruh rahasiaku mungkin. Mungkin hanya bersama manajer hyung saja aku bisa menunnjukan diriku yang sebenarnya, karena hanya manajer hyung dan segelintir orang saja yang tau tentang masa laluku.

Manajer hyung terlihat biasa saja mendengar jawabanku barusan, manajer hyung pasti sudah memperkirakan kemana aku pergi tadi. "Presdir pasti tidak akan menyukainya." Aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan manajer hyung. Tidak mungkin kan kalau manajer hyung memberiatahukan hal ini padanya. Kan,,?

"H,,h,,hyung memberitahukannya?" aku bertanya penuh harap, berharap bahwa menajer tidak memberitahukan hal ini padanya.

"Aku tidak memberitahukannya, setidaknya belum." Jawab manajer hyung kalem.

"JANGAN!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak pada menajer hyung mendengar jawaban kalemnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak." Aku menundukan kepalaku malu karena bersikap tidak sopan pada manajer hyung. Karena aku tidak mendengar manajer hyung mengatakan sesuatu, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat manajer hyung yang kelihatannya sedang berpikir. "Hyung, kumohon jangan beritahukan padanya tentang hal ini, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan ketempat itu lagi. Kumohon~" mohonku sambil memberikan tatapan paling menyedihkanku -ingat, ini bukan aegyo-

"Itu juga yang kau katakan satu bulan yang lalu, saat kau ketahuan mendatangi tempat itu lagi. Bahkan kau beraegyo agar aku tidak memberitahukannya pada presdir." Kata manajer hyung dengan nada agak mengejeknya.

"Tapi itukan satu bulan yang lalu." Bantahku dengan sedikit marah karena menyinggung soal beraegyo, karena sebenarnya aku benci beraegyo.

"Jadi kau akan melanggar janji yang kau buat sendiri tiap bulan?" tanya manajer hyung yang secara tidak langsung membungkam mulutku. "Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau tempat itu, jika kau melanggar janjimu lagi, aku akan langsung memberitahukan pada presdir dan aku tidak akan membantumu lagi." Kata manajer hyung dengan nada final. Dan aku hanya bisa menunduk tanpa memberikan bantahan yang berarti, karena aku tahu jika manajer hyung sudah memberikan nada final itu berarti bantahan seperti apapun tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Huuuuhh,," aku menghela nafas dalam sambil terus menundukkan kepalaku. "Baiklah aku ber,,,"

"Aku tidak perlu kata janjimu, aku perlu tindakanmu, pembuktianmu bahwa kau tidak akan melanggar janjimu." Potong manajer hyung cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak berkutik kali ini. "Dan ngomong-ngomong kuharap kau sudah menyiapkan alasan yang tepat untuk kau beritahukan pada member lainnya kenapa kau tidak ada didorm disaat harusnya kau didorm." Kata-kata manajer hyung menydarkanku bahwa aku sama sekali belum menyiapkan alasan yang bagus untuk meyakinkan para member lainnya. Mereka benar-benar sulit untuk diyakinkan, dan lebih buruknya aku payah dalam hal meyakinkan. _"Sial" _Rutukku dalam hati sambil terus menundukan kepalaku.

"Dan soal member lainnya,,," kata-kata manajer barusan membuatku langsung mengangkat kepalaku.

"Apa? Member lainnya? Apa ada yang tahu? Hyung memberitahu mereka, atau salah satu dari mereka?" Tanyaku beruntut.

"Tenang Minseok, mereka tidak tau apapun." Kata-kata manajer hyung menenangkanku, sedikit.

"Lalu kenapa dengan member lainnya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau tahukan seberapa besar perhatian yang mereka berikan padamu?" tanya manajer hyung sambil menatapku serius.

"Ya aku tahu, kurasa. Tapi bukankah sesama satu grup memang harus saling memperhatikan kan?" jawabku dengan sedikit bingung. Aku tidak tahu akan mengarah kemana pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau soal itu semua orang juga mengetahuinya. Tapi apakah kau tahu jika perhatian yang mereka tunjukan padamu dan pada orang lain itu berbeda. Kau seharusnya melihat wajah khawatir mereka saat mereka tidak menemukanmu didorm, mereka bahkan akan mendobrak pintu dorm jika kau tidak segera datang tadi. Apa kau tau mereka selalu memperhatikanmu dan akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan kau tetap aman, memastikan kau makan cukup untuk kesehatanmu, memastikan bahwa kau bahagia dan tidak ada yang mengganggumu maupun pikiranmu, memastikan segalanya baik-baik saja. Dan mereka tidak memberikan perhatian maupun bertindak seperti itu pada orang lain, bahkan termasuk diri mereka sendiri. Apa kau mengetahui semua itu Kim Minseok?" Pertanyaan manajer hyung semakin membuatku bingung. Aku berpikir keras apa jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan manajer hyung barusan dan berakhir dengan aku menggaruk pipiku -lagi- tanda aku benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Manajer hyung terlihat menghela nafas pelan. "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kau pasti terlalu fokus dengan kehidupan pribadimu, terlalu fokus menutupi rahasia besarmu. Hingga membuatmu buta akan semua perhatian yang mereka berikan. Aku tahu kau terpaksa memasuki agensi ini bahkan mungkin kau juga terpaksa masuk dalam gruo EXO, tapi setidaknya kau menghargai perhatian yang mereka berikan, dan bukan malah mengabaikannya begitu saja." Kata menajer hyung dengan nada sangat serius.

Aku memikirkan semua yang dikatakan manajer hyung padaku. Jujur aku terkejut dengan kata-kata manajer hyung tadi. Aku tidak tau bahkan tidak merasakan segala perhatian yang manajer hyung katakan. Apa benar jika mereka tidak memberikan perhatian seperti itu kepada orang lain selain padaku? Dari mana manajer hyung tahu semua itu? Apa mereka memberitahu manajer hyung? Tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin, manajer hyung kan kadang sok tahu. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat serius saat mengatakan semuanya tadi. Apa aku harus mempercayai kata-kata manajer hyung? Kalau memang kata-kata manajer hyung tadi benar berarti aku harus manambah daftar dalam buku kegagalan seorang Kim Minseok.

Kegagalan seorang Kim Minseok yang ke 11849394736: Benar-benar bukan hyung yang peka dan manusia terbodoh didunia.

"Benarkah hyung?" tanyaku masih ingin meyakinkan. "Kurasa aku bukannya terlalu fokus pada kehidupan pribadiku ataupun dengan rahasia bodohku itu, dan mengabaikan perhatian yang mereka berikan. Tapi aku merasa tidak mengabaikan perhatian mereka kok, dan aku menghargai segala perhatian mereka, tapi terkadang aku juga harus mengabaikan perhatian mererka jika perhatian mereka berlebihan, misalnya waktu itu di kafetaria kami semua sedang makan dan tiba-tiba seorang Park Dobi Chanyeol merebut sendokku, juga makananku dengan alasan akan menyuapiku karena aku kelihatan kelelahan. Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal hyung aku tidak mungkin meladeni kegilaan yang hyung sebut sebagai 'perhatian khusus' dari adik terberisikku itu kan, aku masih punya harga diri sebagai member tertua dan sebagai member tertua, aku, seharusnya diperlakukan sesuai dengan umurku, dan bukan diperlakukan seperti bocah yang belum bisa makan dengan benar sehingga harus disuapi. Dan hyung tahu sendiri jika aku sangat benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Aku benar-benar malai membenci wajahku." Kataku sambil menutupi seluruh wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. "Jadi aku harus memilah perhatian apa saja yang harus aku terima atau aku abaikan, karena terkadang perhatian mereka itu tidak masuk akal." Tambahku masih dengan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Berbicara panjang kali lebar seperti tadi melelahkan juga ternyata. Kepalaku jadi agak pusing. "Dan ngomong-ngomong dulu aku memang terpaksa masuk agensi ini dan sampai sekarang pun masih tapi aku tidak pernah menyesali masuk kedalam grup EXO, sekalipun tidak pernah dan tidak akan. Mereka adalah saudaraku, dan selamanya akan seperti itu." Sambungku dengan nada meyakinkan, walau pusing dikepalaku semakin menjadi dan tiba-tiba saja pusingnya berubah menjadi menyakitkan, aku berusaha keras menahan keinginan untuk memijat pelipis yang menjadi pusat sakit dikepalaku, aku tidak ingin manajer hyung tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya dan malah akan memperburuk situasi yang memang dari awal sudah tidak terlalu baik ini. Penyebab kepalaku sakit pasti karena kelelahan, kata dokter jika aku terlalu kelelahan maka kepalaku akan sakit, itu disebabkan karena dulu aku sering menerima pukulan dikepala yang cukup keras dan mempengaruhi saraf diotak, walaupun tidak berbahaya untuk kehidupanku, tapi ini sangat merepotkan jika sedang kambuh, karena rasanya bisa sangat sakit dan aku harus meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Dan tentu saja hanya aku yang boleh tau soal ini, bahkan manjer hyung pun tidak tahu soal ini, akan merepotkan jika ada yang tau. Hah, pertarungan itu benar-benar memberikan dampak yang buruk untukku.

"Yah tentu saja jawabanmu akan seperti itu, kau kan Kim Minseok." Kata-kata membingungkan manajer hyung malah memperburuk sakit kepalaku. "Kalau begitu kau harus lebih mengahargai perasaan mereka kau bisa mengabaikan perhatian mereka tapi jangan abaikan orang yang memberikan perhatian itu." Tambah manajer hyung.

"Jadi aku benar-benar mangabaikan mereka. B,, benarkah?" suaraku agak bergetar karena menahan sakit kepalaku yang tidak membaik sama sekali.

Manajer hyung malah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. "Yah tentu saja. Kim Minseok dengan segala kepolosannya." Manajer hyung tersenyum mengejek setelah mengucapkan kalimat tidak masuk akalnya lagi.

"Yak! Hyung, aku sudah 24 tahun jadi aku tidak sepolos itu oke." Marahku sambil berusaha untuk tidak menpoutkan bibirku, karena kata orang-orang aku selalu menpoutkan bibirku jika sedang marah atau kecewa, padahal demi apapun didunia ini aku BENAR-BEANAR TIDAK MERASA mempoutkan bibirku. Aku memang terlahir denga bibir yang seperti ini. Geez. Sepertinya aku mulai menyesali segala yang ada pada tubuhku.

Kegagalan seorang Kim Minseok yang ke 11849394737: Tubuh yang tidak sinkron dengan pikiran dan USIA.

"Udaranya semakin dingin, dan kau kelihatan akan pingsan sewaktu-waktu, jadi sebaiknya kita masuk dan istirahat. Besok pasti hari yang berat, terutama untukmu Kim Minseok." Kata manajer hyung tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Kenapa besok hari yang berat intuku hyung?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena urusanmu dengan adik-adikmu belum selesai. Dan sepertinya kau belum mempunyai alasan yang bagus untuk membuat adik-adikmu berhenti menginterogasimu soal jalan-jalan singkatmu." Jawab manajer hyung dengan posisi membelakangiku.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin memikirkan semua yang dikatakan oleh manajer hyung tadi sambil menikmati udara dingin disini walaupun tubuhku sudah agak menggigil padahal aku sudah memakai jaket dua lapis. Tapi sakit dikepalaku benar-benar mengganggu. Sial! Aku juga belum mempunyai alasan yang bagus untuk besok, ini pasti akan menyusahkan. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengikuti manajer hyung yang sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas dikasur hangatnya. Aku pun berbaring dikasur yang satunya (setiap kamar didorm EXO mempunyai lebih dari satu kasur) sambil terus memijat pelipisku yang rasanya seperti dipukuli dengan pemukul bola baseball bertubi-tubi, aku bisa mangatakan itu karena aku mamang pernah mengalaminya beberapa kali.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang penuh perjuangan, perjuangan menahan sakit dikepalaku. Dan besok akan menjadi hari yang berat bagi seorang Kim Minseok.

"_Your life is suck! Kim Minseok and you have to accept that"_ dengan pikiran itu aku terlelap menyusul manajer hyung dialam mimpi. Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengan salah satu member EXO.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

SECRET?

Chapter 5

Kim Minseok – EXO Member

Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, PG-13, Little bit humor (I hope), Brothership, Friendship

By. Feyy

.

.

.

MANAJER POV

.

.

Srek,,srek

Suara gorden yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin membangunkanku, sepertinya Minseok lupa menutup jendela atau mungkin dia sengaja tidak menutupnya karena kesukaannya dengan udara dingin, padahal tahu sendiri tubuhnya tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Lihat saja posisi tidurnya sekarang meringkuk seperti kepompong, tubuhnya yang sudah mungil itu kini terlihat semakin mungil dengan tumpukan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian kepalanya yang sudah terbungkus hangat dengan beanie miliku. Jika terus dilihat umur Minseok tak lebih dari bocah berumur 10 tahun. _"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu suka berkelahi dengan wajah seperti itu?" _Pikirku penasaran. Aku memang mengetahui rahasia besar Minseok, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seorang yang suka berkelahi seperti saat dia masih duduk di bangku high school dulu, bahkan mungkin jauh sebelum dia masuk high school Minseok sudah menjadi bocah yang gemar berkelahi. Untung saja sekarang dia sudah berubah, masuk agensi ini membawa perubahan yang besar untuk Minseok.

Tok,,tok,,tok

Mendengar suara pintu diketuk dengan pelan menyadarkanku dari kegiatan memandangi wajah damai Minseok saat sedang tidur. _"Aissh, tanpa sadar aku memandangi wajahnya, ada apa denganku." _Kataku dalam hati, memang benar kata Luhan ketika kau memandangi wajah Minseok maka tanpa sadar kau akan terus memandanginya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Luhan, tapi kurasa sekarang aku harus mempercayainya.

"Tok,,tok,,tok,," terdengar lagi bunyi ketukan dipintu kamarku, siapa yang sudah bengun sepagi ini?

"Yixing?" Oh, tentu saja dia, selain Minseok hanya Yixing dan kadang Kyungsoo yang bangun sepagi ini. Yixing bahkan sudah memakai celemek, tanda bahwa dia sudah bangun dari tadi.

"Maaf mengganggu hyung, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah Minseok hyung sudah bangun." Kata Yixing sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya mungkin dia tidak enak padaku.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, kau tidak mengganggu siapapun. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Minseok dia masih tidur pulas seperti bayi, mungkin kelelahan dari jalan-jalan singkatnya kemarin." Kataku sambli keluar dari kamarku karena takut obrolan singkat kami akan membangunkan Minseok. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak seharusnya mengatakan tentang keadaan Minseok.

"Jadi Minseok hyung sudah memberitahu hyung?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah ingin tahunya.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Memberitahu apa?" tanyaku bingung, karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Bukankah hyung tadi bilang jika Minseok hyung mungkin kelelahan karena jalan-jalan singkatnya, berarti, mungkin Minseok hyung sudah memberi tahu manajer hyung kemana Minseok hyung kemarin menghilang." Jawab Yixing. Oh tentu saja ini soal Minseok, jadi ini alasan kenapa aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan tentang keadaan Minseok, bahkan tanpa sadar aku sudah mengarang soal jalan-jalan singkatnya. Jika sudah menyangkut soal Minseok maka obrolan ini tidak akan menjadi obrolan singkat lagi. _"Ck, ini akan menjadi semakin rumit." _Pikirku dalam hati.

"Oh soal itu, ya Minseok menjelaskannya padaku. Dia berpikir jika istirahat saja didorm tanpa melakukan apapun dia akan mati bosan jadi dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar diarea sekitar dorm, karena saking menikmati susana musim gugur yang mulai dingin, yang kau tau sendiri betapa sukanya Minseok dengan udara dingin, tanpa sadar dia berjalan cukup jauh. Jadi butuh waktu cukup lama untuk kembali kedorm, dan membuatnya sedikit kelelahan." Jelasku. _"Bagus, aku malah menciptakan kebohongan lainnya."_

"Begitu ya, jadi apa keadaan Minseok hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yixing dengan nada khawatir.

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja dia hanya kelelahan, dengan istirahat yang cukup dan dia akan menjadi Minseok yang penuh energi." Kataku meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu manajer hyung harus membuat Minseok tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun hari ini, agar dia bisa beristirahat tentunya." Seseorang mengagetkanku dengan suara dalamnya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara dan tampaklah kesepuluh pria berdiri dengan wajah bangun tidur mereka juga jangan lupakan rembut mereka yang berdiri berantakan kesegala arah. _"Apa mereka benar-benar anggota EXO?" _tanyaku dalam hati. Dan ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan mereka ada disini. "Emmm, sepertinya itu akan sulit mengingat betapa bencinya Minseok jika disuruh istirahat." Kataku pada si pemilik suara dalam yang ternyata adalah Yifan.

"Kalau begitu ajak Minseok hyung ketempat latihan, dan biarkan dia melihat kami latihan agar tidak bosan." Saran dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang berusaha membuka mata sipitnya -yang kelihatnnya masih ingin terpejam beberapa jam kedepan- untuk memperlihatkan bahwa dia sudah bangun dan bukannya mengigau.

"Tetap saja itu akan sulit. Minseok itu seperti anak kecil, mudah bosan dan keras kepala." Kurasa saran dari Tuan Byun belum tepat.

"Kalau begitu hyung harus mancari cara agar Minseok hyung bisa ISTIRAHAT TOTAL hari ini." Kata simaknae albino dengan wajah mengantuk dan datarnya._ "Aisssh, dasar maknae kurang ajar." _Ucapku dalam hati. Setelah ucapan kurang ajar dari maknae kurang ajar itu, mereka pergi begitu saja menuju ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur bahkan Yixing yang biasanya sangat sopan itu hanya melewatiku begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun seolah aku tidak ada disana. Aku benar-benar heran dengan sikap mereka, sikap mereka bisa menjadi sangat berbeda jika sudah menyangkut soal Kim Minseok. Dan pasti hari ini adalah hari keajaiban nasional karena para pangeran tidur -Minseok yang menciptakan sebutan itu- itu sudah bangun sepagi ini padahal jadwal mereka hari ini masih akan mulai nanti siang. Minseok, sepertinya kau memberi dampak yang besar untuk mereka. Lihat saja mereka sekarang, duduk mengelilingi meja makan dengan segelas kopi -instan- buatan Yixing (karena hanya Minseok yang bisa membuat kopi dengan mesin pembuat kopi manual) dengan wajah mengantuk mereka.

"Kalain kelihatan masih mengantuk, sebaiknya kalian tidur lagi masih ada beberapa jam kurasa sebelum latihan dimulai." Kataku menyarankan. "Dan ngomong-ngomong latihan kalian dimulai jam sepuluh, kalau kalian lupa, dan sekarang masih jam setengah enam." Tambahku mengingatkan mereka tentang jadwal latihan hari ini. Mungkin saja mereka lupa makanya mereka bangun lebih awal,, "Kami tidak lupa kok jika latihan hari ini dimulai jam sepuluh, kami ingin menanyakan keadaan Minseok hyung secara langsung, biasanya Minseok hyung selalu bangun pagi makanya kami juga bangun pagi." Kata Joonmyeon sambil meminum cairan pekat itu.

"Benar dan ternyata malah kami yang bangun pagi dan Minseok hyung masih terlelap tidur." Tambah Tao dengan wajahnya yang semakin mirip panda karena lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya makin jelas terlihat.

"Sepertinya Minseok hyung tidak hanya sedikit kelelahan tapi sangat kelelahan karena belum bangun dari tidurnya padahal ini sudah cukup siang." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Pokoknya hyung harus menemukan cara agar Minseok bisa istirahat total hari ini." Tegas Luhan dengan wajah seriusnya (+ngantuknya)

"Dan tanpa acara jalan-jalan singkat tentunya." Tambah Jongdae dengan wajah serius yang dipaksakan karena wajah Jongdae terlihat sangat mengantuk.

Huh,, kalau sudah begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui keinginan mereka. "Arra arra, aku akan memikirkan caranya." Kataku pada akhirnya, aku memang harus bertanggung jawab dengan kebohongan yang aku buat sendiri.

Sekarang suasana menjadi sunyi karena mereka semua sepertinya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sambil memegangi mug berisi kopi yang mulai dingin itu. Dan jangan lupakan wajah khawatir mereka. Lihat? Mereka bisa menjadi sangat serius jika menyangkut kesehatan seorang Kim Minseok. Sedangkan orang yang menjadi pusat pikiran mereka saat ini sedang tertidur pulas seperti bayi yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan selimut tebalnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Tidak tahu jika disini duduk sebelas anak Tuhan yang seharusnya disebut pria dewasa namun kadang sikap mereka malah menunjukan sebaliknya, merenung memikirkan keadaan hyung favorit mereka. Sejak pertama kali aku menjadi manajer EXO aku bisa merasakan bahwa kesebelas member EXO itu sangat menghormati hyung tertua mereka, bahkan mereka memberikan perhatian khusus padanya. Namun Kim Minseok tetaplah menjadi seorang Kim Minseok. Kim Minseok yang tidak peka dengan sekelilingnya dan Kim Minseok yang polos, tidak menyadari perhatian khusus yang mereka tunjukan dan malah terkadang mengabaikan perhatian mereka hingga dengan tanpa sadar dia membuat adik-adiknya selalu merasa khawatir dengan ketidakpekaannya juga kepolosannya, membuat mereka ingin melindunginya dari hal-hal negatif disekelilingnya. Kalau diamati secara lebih teliti lagi ternyata Minseok benar, dia mengatakan bahwa para membernya memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdaya. Salah satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh seorang Kim Minseok. Haah, aku menghela nafas pelan lalu barjalan menuju toilet didekat dapur, walaupun toilet bukan tempat yang bagus untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat bocah keras kepala itu mau istirahat total tanpa membantah dan dalam pengawasanku tentunya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membasuh wajahku agar lebig segar dan menjernihkan pikiranku yang muram ini.

.

.

SECRET?

.

.

MINSEOK POV

.

"Srek,,sreek,,sreek."

Hembt suara apa itu? Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang masih terasa berat dan mencari sumber suara yang sudah membangunkanku dari hibernasi singkatku. Setelah berhasil membuka lebar mataku, pandanganku langsung terarah menuju jendela ruangan ini yang ternyata tidak tertutup dan menybabkan gordennya melambai-lambai menyebabkan suara tadi. Aku pasti lupa menutupnya, itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan burukku yaitu tidak pernah menutup maupun mengunci jendela karena aku suka udara malam, apalagi udara malam dimusim gugur yang mulai dingin, ya seperti semalam. Kalau saja kepalaku tidak sakit aku pasti akan menikmati lebih lama udara malam musim gugur dibalkon ruangan ini. Huh, sepertinya aku kesiangan. Manajer hyung sudah bangun? Tumben, biasanya aku yang selalu bangun pertama. Sakit kepalaku pasti penyebabnya, dan sialnya kepalaku masih agak sakit. Sepertinya aku harus minum obat penghilang rasa sakit lagi. Aku mencari-cari aspirin yang kusimpan di laci nakasku dan taraa! ternyata botol aspirinku kosong. sepertinya aku harus mengambil obat ajaib itu di dapur tempat penyimpanan obat-obatan jika ingin sakit kepalaku menghilang. Semoga saja belum ada yang bangun dan semoga saja manajer hyung tidak ada didapur. Karena tidak satupun dari mereka ada yang mengetahui tentang sakit kepalaku ini bahkan manajer hyung sekalipun. Aku berjalan pelan menuju dapur dorm, suasana masih sunyi, mereka sepertinya belum bangun. Dimana manajer hyung kalau begitu, apa olahraga? Entahlah. Aku mempercepat langkahku karena sakit kepalaku tidak membaik juga. Saat sampai didapur pemandangan didepanku membuatku benar-benar terkejut. Sebelas makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang disebut laki-laki atau orang-orang sering menyebutnya EXO duduk merenung sambil memegang mug berwarna putih yang berisi sepertinya kopi yang aku yakin suda dingin karena cairan pekat itu sudah tidak mengepulkan asap. Sejak kapan seorang pencinta bubble tea bernama Oh Sehun meminum kopi, cairan pekat yang tidak memiliki daya tarik. Kemudian aku melihat jam dinding dan cukup terkejut karena ini belum terlalu siang bahkan masih tergolong pagi. Hembt, hari ini pasti hari yang spesial karena selain Sehun yang meminum kopi, para member EXO yang lebih suka kupanggil dengan sebutan pangeran tidur itu sudah bangun padahal ini kan baru jam enam. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan sepagi ini sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku?

"Ehem!" aku pura-pura terbatuk untuk menyadarkan mereka dari entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Wajah mereka terlihat terkejut dengan suara pur-pura batukku tadi. "Tumben kalian sudah bangun sepagi ini, apa latihan hari ini dimulai lebih awal?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Emm, tidak kok hyung. Kami hanya kebetulan saja bangun pagi, hehehe" jawab Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh kesepuluh member laiannya.

"Bagaimana keaadaan hyung, apa merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Aku? Memangnya kapan aku tidak baik-baik saja? Kurasa aku selalu baik-baik saja." Jawabku dengan balik bertanya. Sungguh jika ini membahas tentang insiden pingsanku waktu itu sebaiknya aku kembali tidur dan bangun sepuluh tahun kemudian.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang jika kau kelelahan?" Yifan balik bertanya, membuat percakapan ini menjadi ajang saling bertanya.

"Oh, yeah tapi itu kemarin, dan aku juga sudah tidur semalaman jadi kurasa aku lebih baik sekarang, maksudku kemarin aku baik-baik saja dan sekarang jauh semakin baik" Jelasku sedetail mungkin karena mereka tidak akan puas dengan jawaban 'kurasa'.

"Minseok, kau sudah bangun rupanya" Suara manajer hyung membuat semua pandangan beralih kepadanya.

"Yeah, aku sudah bangun dan sepertinya aku bukan yang pertama bangun kali ini" kataku sambil sedikit melirik kesebelas anak Tuhan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat pendiam, kemana suara berisik mereka. Ada yang aneh dengan pagi ini kurasa.

"Em, begini Kim Minseok aku sudah memikirkan ini semalaman dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa kau akan mendapat hukuman karena ulahmu kemarin,,,"

"Tunggu-tunggu, ulahku kemarin? Memangnya aku membuat ulah apa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Potongku cepat sebelum manajer hyung menjelaskan semuanya, aku tahu itu tidak sopan tapi sungguh, membuat ulah?

"Ya benar, dan kali ini jangan memotong kata-kataku" Kata manajer hyung memperingatkan dengan nada serius. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, tapi kau sudah melanggar janjimu untuk istirahat didorm dan malah jalan-jalan tidak jelas dan membuat kami semua khawatir. Dan sebagai hukumannya hari ini kau tidak akan mengikuti kegiatan apapun, termasuk fitting baju untuk comeback. Dan kau tidak bisa membantah kali ini karena keputusanku sudah final."

"Ta tap tapi hyung,,,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian minaseok-ah. Hari ini kau istirahat total dan jika kau bosan kau bisa ikut melihat mereka latihan. Sakarang aku akan langsung keperusahaan, kalian menyusul nanti jam sepuluh,arra?"

"Nde hyung" Kata mereka bersamaan.

Aku hanya bisa menutup rapat mulutku karena keputusan manajer hyung benar-benar tidak bisa dibantah lagi. "Baiklah" Ucapku lirih sambil menundukan kepala. Aku benar-benar tiddak menyangka jika ini masih tentang insiden pingsanku waktu itu, walaupun tidak secara langsung tapi ini masih berhubungan dengan kesehatanku. Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan manajer hyung memikirkan tentang hukumanku, satahuku semalam manajer hyung berbicara padaku, dan setelah itu aku yakin manajer hyung benar-benar tidur. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang aneh.

"Tuk" tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menyentil keningku pelan. Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku ternyata orang itu adalah Yifan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan. "Apa sudah selasai melamunnya?" Tanyanya. Lalu sambil tersenyum dia memegang kedua pundakku. "Minseok-ah, soal hukuman itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu semua demi kebaikanmu sendiri dan kami berjanji hukumanmu akan menjadi hukuman yang menyenangkan." Ucapnya sambil terus memandang langsung pada mataku.

"Benar kata Yifan, kami akan membuat hukumanmu menjadi hukuman yang paling tak terlupakan" Kata Luhan sambil melepaskan pegangan Yifan dipundakku dan jangan lupakan senyum ramahnya. Setelah mendengar ucapan Yifan dan Luhan aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku pada kesembilan member lainnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah mereka, mengingatkanku pada kata-kata menajer hyung semalam bahwa mereka sangat memperhatikan aku. Kenapa aku baru manyadarinya sekarang, aku benar-benar hyung yang buruk, selalu membuat mereka khawatir bahkan mengabaikan perhatian yang mereka berikan padaku. Kurasa mulai sekarang aku harus membiasakan diri dengan perhatian mereka dan memberikan perhatian lebih pada mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima hukumanku dengan senang hati." Kataku dengan senyum lebarku.

"Bagus kalau begitu, hyung ikut melihat latihan kami saja. Di dorm sendiri pasti membosankan." Kata Jongin dengan senyumnya.

"Hyung juga bisa meminjam PSPku jika hyung bosan melihat kami latihan." Tambah Tuan Bubble Tea dengan eye smilenya. Ngomong-ngomong aku sangat menyukai eye smile Sehun, tapi sayang dia jarang memperlihatkannya.

"Aku juga membawa beberapa buku ketempat latihan, mungkin hyung ingin membacanya." Tawar Joomyeon dengan senyum angelicnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku pasti akan menikmati hukumanku." Potongku cepat sebelum yang lainnya menawarkan bantuan mereka. Aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dengan hukuman ini. Kali ini ekspresi mereka terlihat lebih rileks walaupun ekspresi mengantuk masih menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku melanjutkan memasaku untuk kita sarapan." Kata Yixing sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur yang tepat dibalakang meja makan.

Yang lain pun juga mulai melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti Joomyeon yang mencuci mug bekas kopinya, juga beberapa anggota lainnya. "Emm, sebaiknya aku mandi saja, setelah selesai aku akan membantumu Xing" Kataku kemudian.

"Tidak usah hyung, ingat hukuman hyung kan. Tanpa kegiatan apapun, dan itu termasuk urusan dapur." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada mengingatkan.

Sebenarnya aku ingin protes tapi aku ingat kata-kata manajer hyung semalam dan memilih untuk menuruti kata-kata Tuan Burung Hantu itu dangan manganggukkan kepalaku seperti bocah penurut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu" kataku lagi lalu berjalan menuju kamar manajer hyung. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari permulaan untuk memperbaiki kebodohanku selama ini dan membiasakan diri dengan perhatian mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian seperti ini tapi berusaha tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun kan? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal sakit, karena semua member sudah bangun aku jadi gagal mendapat aspirin dan rasa sakit dikepalaku semakin memburuk. Berendam sebentar mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Minseok hyung?" Saat menikmati acara berendamku aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, sepertinya itu suara Chanyeol.

"Nde, aku ada dikamar mandi" Jawabku agak berteriak agar Chanyeol mendengar suaraku.

Cklek. "Yak! Kenapa kau masuk, aku sedang mandi!" Teriakku terkejut, karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk kekamar mandi tanpa permisi. Untung saja tubuh telanjangku tertutup busa dialam bathup.

"Hehehe, maaf hyung aku reflek masuk saat mendengar suara hyung. Lagipula kitakan sama-sama pria jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa jika aku masuk." Kata Chanyeol dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Iya kita memang sama-sama pria tapi bukan berarti kau langsung masuk secara tiba-tiba begitu, jantungku bisa berhenti berdetak kapanpun jika kau terus mengagetkan aku." Kataku sambil berpura-pura memasang wajah marahku. Sedikit bermain-main dengan Chanyeol pasti menyenagkan.

"Yak hyung jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja mengagetkan hyung."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku.

"Oh iya. Sarapan sudah siap dan Yixing hyung menyuruhku untuk memanggil hyung supaya kita bisa sarapan bersama." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Begitu ya. Tunggu sebentar kalau begitu aku akan segera menyelesaikan mandiku." Saat aku akan keluar dari bathup aku baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol masih ada dialam kamar mandi, "Yeol, emm,, kau tidak ingin keluar? Kau bisa menungguku dimeja makan." Tanyaku sambil menyarankan.

"Ah,, benar juga aku akan menunggu hyung diluar hehehe." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ekspresi anehnnya

Saat selesai dari acara mandiku aku baru menyadari bahwa aku berada dikamar manajer hyung dan tidak membawa baju ganti. Semoga saja bajuku ada yang tertinggal disini, aku mulai mencari bajuku yang mungkin tertinggal di kamar manajer hyung dan huh ternyata nihil. Sepertinya aku harus kekamarku sekarang.

NIMSEOK POV END

.

NO ONE POV

Kyungsoo baru saja dari kamar Sehun untuk memberitahu sarapan sudah siap. Dan saat tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang yang keluar dari kamar manajer hyung dan sesorang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang Kim Minseok dalam keadaan yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung Kyungsoo.

"Ah, maaf Kyung aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru kau tahu kenapa hehehe." Kyungsoo tahu apa maksud Minseok, dan mengapa Minseok berbicara agak canggung padanya. Itu karena Kyungsoo tahu Minseok tidak terbiasa mengekspos tubuhnya lebih tepatnya tubuh bagian atasnya pada siapapun termasuk pada semua member EXO. Ya Minseok hanya memakai sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dan itu tidak baik untuk jantung Kyungsoo ataupun siapapun yang melihatnya.

DEG,, DEG,, DEG

Kyungsoo mencoba mengaendalikan ekspresinya -karena mengendalikan detak jantungnya sudah tidak mungkin- agar tidak terlalu jelas jika dia sangat gugup juga menikmati? pemandangan didepannya. "Tiidaak apa-apa kok hyung." Respon Kyungsoo seadanya. Kyungsoo mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak melihat tubuh bagian atas apalagi bagian bawah Minseok yang terlihat sangat mengundang untuk ditatap atau bahkan disentuh? Memikirkannya saja membuatnya merasa menjadi manusia paling berdosa. _"Dasar otak sialan, berhentilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak" _Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dia menahan tangannya untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri, karena itu akan terlihat sangat aneh dimata Minseok.

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku segera kekamarku." Kata Minseok yang kali ini pipinya agak bersemu kemerahan menahan rasa malu karena Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dia baca.

"Ya hyung" Jawab singkat Kyungsoo karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Saat Minseok berjalan melewatinya, jantungnya kembali diuji karena sungguh aroma sabun yang menguar dari tubuh hyungnya itu banar-benar memberikan sensasi yang terasa menggelitik diseluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya berjalan cepat menuju meja makan agar dia tidak melakukan ataupun memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak pada hyungnya sendiri. Kyungsoo selalu merasa berdosa karena sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kim Minseok membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah Soo?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Yixing menyadarkannya atau membebaskannya dari pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Kim Minseok.

""Ani. Mungkni karena dingin." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit berbohong, karena sepetinya hari ini cuacanya memang lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah memanggil semuanya?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

"Sudah, kurasa. Hyung menyuruhku untuk memanggil para maknae kan? " tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Nde, karena aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memanggil yang lainnya."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Merasa dirinya dipandangi Chanyeol ikut mengaihkan pandangannya menuju Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang melihat video porno ya, karena ekspresimu menunjukkan begitu." Jawab Kyungoo dengan nada menyelidik.

"Hei aku tidak menonton video seperti itu!" Bantah Chanyeol. Karena sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang tidak melihat apapun diponselnya, dia hanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara pikirannya kembali pada kejadian didalam kamar mandi sang manajer tadi. Pikrannya terus membayangkan tubuh Minseok yang tertutupi banyak busa dihampir seluruh tubuhnya dan hanya mempelihatkan kepala hingga pundaknya. Walaupun hanya sebagian kecil yang terlihat tapi itu sudah membuat pikiran yang sudah tidak sehat itu menjadi semakin buruk. Kulit seputih susu, mata lebar yang terlihat murni itu selalu membuat Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk menyentuhnya bahkan mungkin menandainya bahwa itu adalah miliknya. Pikiran Chanyeol selalu kacau jika berhubungan dengan hyung mungilnya.

"Yeah setidaknya bukan ditempat umum." Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Aish, sudah kubilang kalau aku tid,,"

"Daripada kalian mengobrol tidak jelas seperti itu, sebainya kalian membantuku menata makanan dimeja. Bukankah itu tujuan kalian berada disini?" Potong Yixing cepat, karena obrolan mereka hanya akan mengundang keributan lain.

"Huh, baiklah." Jawab Kyumgsoo menurut. Chanyeol pun mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang menata makanan dimeja makan.

"Wow, apa ada yang ulang tahun? Kenapa banyak sekali makanannya? Dan kelihatnnya enak-enak." Acara menata makanan pun terhenti sesaat, karena mendengar nada antusias dari seseorang yang sudah jelas siapa pemiliknya.

"Hari ini tidak ada yang ulang tahun kok hyung, hanya saja hari ini aku punya banyak bahan makanan juga banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Apalagi aku dibantu dengan dua asisten handal ini." Kata Yixing sambil menunjuk pada dua orang yang terlihat bodoh dengan ekspresi terkejut mereka. Yixing tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka begitu terkejut melihat Minseok.

Andai saja Yixing melihat apa yang mereka berdua lihat dipagi yang dingin ini, mugkin Yixing juga akan memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Sarapan pagi itu berjalan dengan lancar, walaupun harus dihiasi dengan acara berebut tempat duduk juga berebut makanan juga beberapa teriakan agar mereka diam dari leader tercinta mereka tentunya. Well sepertinya definisi lancar menurut EXO itu memiliki arti yang berbeda. Disaat semua kekacauan itu, terlihat seseorang yang tanpa disadari yang lainnya sedang memperhatikan kesebelas membernya dengan senyum hangatnya. Walaupun sesekali sambil menyesap kopinya dan terus memperhatikan tingkah konyol adik-adiknya itu. Minseok merasa sangat beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan kesebelas orang yang mengubah hampir seluruh hidupnya. Dia merasa mempunyai keluarga lain selain orang tua dan adiknya. Mempunyai banyak adik tidak buruk juga, itu isi pikiran Minseok saat ini. Karena saat pertama kali Minseok tahu bahwa dirinya akan menjadi member tertua dalam groupnya dia merasa terbebani, Minseok merasa bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa berbaur dengan yang lainnya, perbedaan umur juga sifat yang membuat Minseok yakin bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lama bersama mereka. Tapi saat ini perasaan terbebani itu kini berubah menjadi persaan beruntung. Beruntung mengenal mereka, beruntung bisa hidup dengan mereka. Beruntung karena bisa berjuang bersama mereka dan sangat beruntung karena bisa menerima perhatian mereka. Mulai saat ini Minseok berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan memberikan perhatian yang lebih untuk adik-adiknya itu, akan menjaga mereka dengan seluruh hidupnya, memastikan mereka tidak terluka oleh apapun atau siapapun. Minseok benar-benar akan memegang janjinya.

Puk,,, sesorang memgang pundaknya.

"Minseok hyung kau melamun kagi?" Tanya Baekhyun yang memang duduk disamping kiri Minseok.

"Hahaha, tidak, tidak, aku tidak melamun. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Minseok masih dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Sesuatu apa?" Tanya Tao yang duduk disamping kanan Minseok.

"Sesuatu tentang kalian." Jawaban Minseok malah makin membuat mereka semua bingung.

"Tentang kami? Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan hal mesum tentang kami ya?" Perkataan Luhan barusan sontak membuat semua orang disana memasnag wajah terkejutnya.

"Aisssh, pikiranmu itu. Tentu saja bukan, aku hanya berpikiran bahwa aku sangat beruntung mempunyai adik seperti kalian, itu termasuk kalian berdua." Minseok menunjuk Luhan dan Yifan. "Walaupun kalian menolak untuk memanggilku hyung tetap saja aku lebih tua dari kalian dan kalian tetaplah adikku." Ya Luhan dan Yifan memang tidak mau memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan hyung karena merasa mereka seumuran. "Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian sampai rasanya aku tidak sanggup hidup lagi jika salah satu dari kalian pergi. Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian." Kata-kata Minseok barusan membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika. Dengan senyum hangat yang masih terpatri diwajah indah Minseok, dia melanjutkan, "Emm,, aku tahu ini terdengar aneh dan tiba-tiba, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengatakannya pada kalian. Aku ingin kalian tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Sebagai yang tertua disini aku ingin menjaga kalian dan terus melihat kalian tersenyum dan tertawa seperti tadi, rasanya melihat kalian bahagia seperti ini semua kekhawatiranku lenyap seketika." Minseok memperhatikan wajah adik-adiknya satu persatu. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka suara, Minseok buru-buru menambahkan. "Kalian tidak perlu membalas perkataanku tadi karena aku hanya ingin memberitahu saja tentang perasaanku juga pikiranku. Kalian juga tidak perlu memberitahuan perasaan kalian tentang diriku karena aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian juga sama-sama menyayangiku dilihat dari cara kalian memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik bahkan sejak awal pertemuan kita. Maaf kalau hyung kalian yang bodoh ini terlambat menyadari betapa kalian menyayangiku dan terusa-menerus mengabaikan kalian." Setelah Minseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, suasana diruang makan itu masih hening. Semuanya seolah-olah sedang memikirkan perkataan atau pengakuan? hyung mereka dan memproses perkataannya barusan.

"Hei kenapa kalian diam saja. Jangan-jangan aku salah, kalian tidak menayanyangiku ya. Makanya kalian tidak memberikan respon apapun." Kata Minseok yang nada yang dibuat kecewa.

"Tentu saja tidak! Hyung tidak salah kok. Kami sangat sangat sangat menyayangi hyung." Seru Sehun yang membuat Minseok sedikit terkejut karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Benar hyung, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kami tidak menyayangimu." Tambah Jongin dengan nada lembut namun tegasnya.

"Heheehe tidak akan, aku berjanji." Kata Minseok sambil menunjukan V sign-nya dan juga senyum khas Kim Minseok tentunya. "Well kurasa kalian sudah menyelesaikan acara makan kalian, jadi sebaiknya kalian sekarang membereskan semua kekacaun ini dan segera memulai kegiatan hari ini. ya kecuali diriku yang tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun." Kata Minseok dengan nada sedikit menyindir dikalimat terakhirnya.

Setelah semuanya sudah beres, mereka semua akan segera menuju tempat latihan.

"Hyung benar-benar tidak apa-apa sendirian? Kenapa tidak ikut kami sekarang saja?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada khawatir. Minseok tidak ingin ikut kestudio tempat mereka latihan dan akan mnyusul nanti. Tapi sepertinya memerlukan usaha yang lebih untuk mendapat izin dari mereka bersebelas.

"Benar hyung? Atau jangan-jangan hyung ingi jalan-jalan lagi?" Kata Tao dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tidak begitu, kurasa aku ingin tidur lagi. Aku berjanji akan menyusul kalian. Sungguh! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Minseok mencoba meyakinkan dangan memasang wajah meyakinkannya yang malah terlihat seperti bocah yang sedang merajuk. Melihat wajah lucu Minseok mengundang senyum dari kesebelas member EXO itu.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencoba mempercayaimu sekali lagi. Dan jika kau ketahuan melanggar janji maka kami tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi, bahkan termasuk urusan toilet dan kamar mandi." Terdengar nada final dari ucapan yang dikeluarkan Luhan barusan dan itu menandakan bahwa kata-kata Luhan barusan sudah tidak bisa dibantah dengan alasan apapun. Minseok jadi merasa seperti anak kecil yang tidak pernah menepati janjinya dan mendapat peringatan dari orang tuanya.

"Huh,, baik Tuan Lu yang terhormat." Balas Minseok sambil membungkukan badannya seperti bawahan kepada atasannya.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Minseok. "Baiklah kalau begitu kami nerangkat dulu. Istirahat yang benar ne~" Kata Luahan sedikit menggoda dikalimat terakhirnya.

Minseok memasang wajah jijiknya mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang seperti menasehati anak kecil. Member lainnya pun hanya memasang wajah geli melihat ekspresi hyung tertua mereka.

Setelah kedua mobil van yang membawa para member EXO sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Minseok buru-buru kedapur dan segera mengambil obat yang bernama aspirin lalu menelan beberapa butir tanpa menggunakan air minum. Saat berendam tadi rasa askitnya memang sedikit berkurang namun setelah Minseok bebicara panjang lebar tadi sakit dikepalanya datang lagi bahkan kebih buruk. Minseok menahannya mati-matian rasa sakitnya dan berakting jika dia baik-baik saja didepan para membernya. Ada rasa bersalah menjalari perasaannya karena dia telah membohongi semuanya. Walaupun ada sedikit perasaan lega karena dia sudah mengatakan isi hatinya. Memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka mempunyai arti penting dihidupnya, semoga dengan memberitahukan perasaannya pada para membernya Minseok tidak terlalu membebani mereka lagi. Andai saja Minseok tahu jika apa yang pagi ini dia katakan memberikan dampak yang berbeda dengan yang ada dipikiran Minseok. Andai saja Minseok tahu jika para membernya itu mengharapkan hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak-adik. Andai saja Minseok tahu jika para membernya itu memiliki persaan khusus padanya. Maka mungkin Minseok tidak akan pernah mengatakan mengenai perasaannya seperti tadi, mengatakan semua persaannya seolah tidak ada perasaan yang tersakiti mendengar bahwa mugkin tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagi mereka menempati tempat istimewa diahati hyung tertua EXO itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

SECRET?

Ps: Okay first, sory for the late update

Pss: Second, Sory again because this story is so f*cked up

Note: okay guys dichap ini gak ada flashback soal masa lalunya Umin, soalnya aku pengen nunjukin hubungan member EXO dengan Umin tuh kayak gimana.

.

.

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

SECRET?

Chapter 6

Kim Minseok – EXO Member

Other

DLDR, BL, Straight, PG-13, Little bit humor (I hope), Brothership, Friendship

By. Feyy

.

.

.

FLASH BACK ON

NO ONE POV

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah dimusim gugur yang berudara cukup dingin dengan angin semilir yang menenangkan. Semua orang pasti bersukacita menikmati hari ini. Namun tidak dengan lelaki bermata lebar yang menyerupai mata kucing itu, karena hari ini adalah hari penentuan nasibnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kim Minseok melawan pemimpin gengster bernama Hwan Taekyung. Dengan pelatihan ketat yang diberikan langsung oleh Jinsu dan Joonhu Minseok berhasil memenangkan tiga pertarungan sebelumnya tanpa KO walaupun bukan tanpa luka. Minseok berusaha keras agar orang tuanya tidak mengetahui jika dia terlibat dengan pertarungan arena seperti ini, dia juga dibantu oleh sahabatnya, Hakyeon (Minseok menjelaskan semuanya setelah dia pulang dari tempat Jinsu) untuk mencari alasan yang tepat mengapa akhir-akhir ini Minseok selalu pulang larut dan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Seperti saat pertarungan pertamanya, Minseok benar-benar babak belur selain karena lawan Minseok saat itu adalah seoarang pria yang bertubuh dua kali lebih besar darinya juga Minseok tidak biasa bertarung dengan dilihat dan disoraki oleh banyak penonton. Diperburuk lagi Minseok harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong, biasanya Minseok akan menggunakan senjata seperti balok kayu untuk mengalahkan lawannya saat dia terlibat dalam sebuah perkelahian. Minseok benar-benar clueless saat itu, membuatnya kehilangan titik fokus pada lawannya dan membuatnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh pria raksasa itu. Babak pertama memang seperti neraka bagi Minseok, namun setelah mendapatkan petuah-petuah? dari kedua mentornya (Jinsu dan Joonhu) dibabak kedua Minseok mulai mendapatkan titik fokusnya, dia mulai terbiasa dengan semua teriakan dan sorakan juga mulai terbiasa dengan arena pertarungan, dia mulai menfokuskan diri pada lawannya terutama pada titik lemah lawannya. Minseok sadar jika melawan orang yang lebih besar darinya dengan tangan kosong maka dia tidak hanya menggunakan ototnya saja tapi juga harus menggunakan otaknya. Maka dari itu Minseok mulai menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan lawannya dan akhirnya dibabak kedua itu Minseok berhasil menumbangkan lawannya dengan pukulan keras dititik lemah lawannya. Saat itu Jinsu dan Joonhu benar-benar tidak yakin Minseok bisa menang dipertarungan pertamanya melihat dia sudah babak belur dibabak pertama pertarungan dan berencana menghentikan pertarungan namun pikiran mereka berubah saat melihat mata berkilat Minseok, mata yang biasanya terlihat lucu itu berubah, kilatan dimatanya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak takut dengan apapun, bahkan kilatan matanya terihat berbahaya. Joonhu sendiri bertanya-tanya bagaiman bisa wajahnya terlihat manis juga berbahaya disaat bersamaan. Maka dari itu daripada menghentikan pertarungan, mereka memberikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk Minseok juga memberi sedikit strategi untuk memenangkan pertarungan itu.

Jinsu dan Joonhu tahu Minseok pasti tertekan karena ini adalah pertarungan pertamanya dan dia sudah mendapat lawan yang sulit, selain itu Minseok adalah tipe petarung jalanan tipe petarung yang akan menggunakan apapun disekitarnya untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Dan saat ini dia harus mangalahkan lawannya dengan tangan kosong. Untungnya Minseok adalah petarung yang hebat walau awalnya dia sedikit kebingungan namun Minseok beradaptasi dengan cepat sehingga dibabak kedua Minseok lebih percaya diri dan lebih siap saat bertarung.

Minseok turun dari arena dengan senyuman khasnya walaupun wajahnya sudah sangat babak belur bahkan Minseok terlihat akan pingsan kapan saja. Dan memang benar hari itu diakhiri dengan Minseok yang pingsan tepat setelah dia mendapat ucapan selamat dari kedua mentornya. Untungnya ada Hekyeon yang berbohong pada orang tua Minseok bahwa Minseok tidak pulang dan menginap diasramanya, sehingga orang tuanya tidak khawatir mencari putranya.

"Yo Minseok-ah! Bagaimana? Sudah siap bertarung hari ini?" Seruan itu menyadarkan Minseok dari renungannya.

"Emmmm, kurasa sudah." Jawab Minseok tidak yakin.

"Hei kenapa kau kelihatan ragu-ragu begitu?" Kata Jinsu. "Kau sudah sejauh ini, dan sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir. Kau akan terbebas dari masalahmu, jadi jangan ragu-ragu disaat akhir." Lanjut Jinsu mayakinkan.

"Ya, aku akan bebas. Semuanya akan berkhir, tapi itu terjadi jika aku menang kan hyung?. Tapi bagaiman jika aku tidak berhasil kali ini, apa semuanya akan berakhir? Maksudku hidupku." Ada sedikit nada ketakutan dikata-kata Minseok barusan.

Jinsu kelihatan meghela nafas, Jinsu tahu apa yang dirasakan Minseok karena Jinsu juga sudah pernah mengalami situasi yang sama seperti Minseok, hanya saja Jinsu tidak mengalaminya diusia semuda Minseok dan itulah yang memperburuk keadaan. Minseok masih terlalu muda untuk menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Wajar jika dia merasa ketakutan dan ragu-ragu, siapa yang tidak. Diusianya yang baru tujuh belas tahun kau sudah harus mampertaruhkan nyawamu pada sebuah pertarungan yang berbahaya yang bahkan bisa merenggut nyawanmu sewaktu-waktu. Walaupun Minseok sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan berlatih lebih keras tetap saja keraguan itu ada dan sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti kepercayaan diri Minseok.

Minseok tidak mengenal Hwan Taekyung sama sekali, Minseok tidak pernah melihat secara langsung teknik bertarung Hwan Taekyung juga bagaimana dia mengalahkan semua lawan-lawan sebelumnya. Yang Minseok tahu atau lebih tepatnya dengar -karena Minseok hanya diberitahu oleh Joonhu, bukan ditunjukan- adalah Hwan Taekyung yang kuat dalam tendangannya. Mengalahkan hampir semua lawannya dengan tendangan mautnya. Minseok pernah ditendang dalam sebuah perkelahian, dan itu tidak pernah memberikan dampak baik untuk Minseok. Dan kali ini Minseok harus melawan seseorang yang hebat dalam hal menendang. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Minseok makin meragukan kemampuannya sendiri.

Melihat Minseok yang seperti awan mendung itu Jinsu berjalan mendekati Minseok dan memegang pucuk kepala Minseok yang sedari tadi menunduk. Tindakan Jinsu barusan membuat Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya yang malah terlihat menggemaskan dimata Jinsu. Sejenak Jinsu melupakan tujuannya memegang pucuk kepala Minseok dan malah terpesona dengan wajah menggemaskan didepannya. Mata lebar itu, pipi putihnya yang chubby seolah mengundang siapapun untuk menyentuhnya, dan jangan lupakan bibir yang mengerucut alami setiap pemiliknya merasa malu, marah, sedih, kesal, dan ingin tahu seperti saat ini. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini Jinsu bisa melihat keindahan itu dengan sangat jelas. Bagaimana seorang pria bisa terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dipikiran Jinsu, dan membuatnya makin dalam terjatuh dalam pesona wajah orang didepannya itu.

"Jinsu hyung?" Panggilan itu menyadarkan Jinsu dari kegiatannya menatapi wajah Minseok. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Minseok yang ikut memegang tangannya yang sedang memgang pucuk kepala Minseok.

"Oh! Uh. Ehem!" Jinsu segera menyadari kebodohannya dan menjernihkan tenggorokkannya dengan berdehem keras sebelum melanjutkan. "Emmm, begini Minseok-ah jangan pernah meragukan kemampuanmu, aku juga Joonhu yakin sangat yakin bahkan, bahwa kau akan memenangkan pertarungan kali ini. Seperti pertarungan-pertarunga sebelumnya, awalnya pasti kau akan mengalami kesulitan, tapi kau adalah petarung yang hebat dan petarung yang hebat pasti akan selalu menang. Kami yakin itu, apalagi kau memiliki dua mentor yang handal seperti aku dan Joonhu. Seberapa hebat lawannmu nanti jika kau yakin menang, maka kau akan menang. Percaya dengan kata-kataku." Jinsu berkata dengan nada meyakinkan sambil sedikit menekankan pegangannya pada pucuk kepala Minseok. Menunjukkan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya barusan.

Minseok tidak -atau setidaknya belum- menunjukkan respon yang berarti selain balik menatap intens kedalam mata Jinsu. Dan Jinsu tahu maksud dari tatapan itu, tatapan mencari kebenaran kata-katanya barusan. Maka dari itu Jinsu semakin menajamkan tatapannya kepada Minseok. Dan untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya sebuah senyuman khas Minseok mengakhiri kegiatan saling menatap itu dan membuat Jinsu menurunkan pegangannya dipucuk kepala Minseok. Senyuman miring itu tetap ada, dan berubah menjadi senyuman lebar saat Jinsu membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Jinsu dengan senyum masih terpatri diwajah tampannya.

"Yeah kurasa. Aku tadi sedikit emosional sepertinya. Hyung tahukan, ini pertarungan terkhirku diarena. Dan,,," Minseok memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. "Dan,,,tanpa terasa ini sudah hampir empat bulan sejak pertama kali aku mendapat masalah, juga semua pertarungan-pertarungan selama ini. Aku bisa melalui semuanya walaupun tidak dengan lancar tapi aku tetap bisa melaluinya kan? Ya, hyung benar, ini bukan saatnya untuk ragu-ragu. Ini adalah saatnya untuk terus maju." Kata Minseok tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya keatas dengan semangat. "Kenapa aku jadi seperti akan berperang." Kata Minseok sambil menggaruk pipi chubbynya itu.

Melihat tingkah unik Minseok senyum Jinsu makin lebar. "Ya, salah sendiri kenapa kau tadi down begitu. Anggaplah ini adalah pertarungan biasa, dangan lawan yang biasa. Maka pikiran negatif itu akan pergi dengan sendirinya."

Ucapan Jinsu barusan membuat Minseok makin semangat menghadapi pertarungan yang akan dihadapinya.

11.00 pm KST

Bugh!

Bugh! Bugh!

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Tubuh mungil itu terus melayangkan pukulan bertubinya kearah wajah yang sudah sudah penuh dengan luka itu tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti. Walau wajah Kim Minseok -pemilik tubuh mungil itu- tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang sedang dipukulinya. Minseok akan mengarahkan pukulannya lagi, namun Taekyung berhasil menangkap tangan Minseok dan balik memberikan pukulan diwajah Minseok. Darah segar kembali keluar dari bibir mungil itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Minseok tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah walau seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Tendangan Taekyung benar-benar neraka bagi Minseok, dia harus terjatuh beberapa kali saat tidak bisa menghindari tendangannya. Dadanya sesak dan kepalanya sakit karena Taekyung memang sengaja mengarahkan tendangannya pada titik-titik lemahnya. Seperti kepala, dada, perut dan kakinya. Bahkan kaki Minseok bisa patah sewaktu-waktu jika terus mendapat tendangan bertubi dari Taekyung. Tapi Minseok akan terus bertahan, sampai titik darah penghabisannya kalau perlu.

Mereka terus saling memukul, saling menendang, saling menyerang dan bertahan. Saat melihat Taekyung sedikit lengah, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya Minseok melayangkan pukulannya kearah perut Taekyung dengan sangat keras, membuat Taekyung terjungkal kebelakang dengan seedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak menyiakan kesempatan Minseok langsung memberikan tendangan yang tak kalah keras kearah perutnya, yang menghasilkan erangan kesakitan. Minseok terus menyerang tubuh tak berdaya Taekyung, bahkan saat ini dia menduduki tubuh Taekyung dan memukuli wajahnya dengan beringas. Melihat itu Jinsu mendekat kearah arena dan berteriak kearah Minseok.

"YAK! HENTIKAN BODOH. INGAT KATA-KATAKU, KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUHNYA CUKUP MEMBUATNYA TIDAK BERDAYA DAN KAU TETAP MENJADI PEMENANG!" Teriakan Jinsu langsung membuat Minseok menghentikan pukulannya. Jinsu menghela nafas lega didekat arena tersebut. Melihat Minseok sudah beranjak dari tubuh Taekyung, Jinsu kembali ketempatnya semula, yaitu bangku penonton VIP dan mendapati temat duduk Joonhu dan sahabat Minseok kosong. Jinsu melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan keberadaan Joonhu juga Hakyeon, tapi nihil.

"Kau tahu kemana perginya kedua orang pemilik kursi ini?" Tanya Jinsu pada orang yang duduknya paling dekat dengannya.

"Orang yang bebadan paling tinggi tadi dipanggil seseorang, dan berjalan kearah sana." Jawab orang itu sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksudkannya. "Lalu yang satunya kurasa baru saja berjalan kearah toilet." Lanjut orang itu.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Kata Jinsu sambil berjalan kearah kemana Joonhu pergi tadi.

Minseok sudah tidak lagi menduduki tubuh Taekyung dan duduk disamping tubuh tak berdaya Taekyung dengan nafas yang tersengal, menjukkan bahwa dia sangat kelelahan. Taekyug sendiri juga tak menunjukkan gerakan apapun selain dadanya yang naik turun karena bernafas. _"Mungkin pingsan" _Batin Minseok sambil mengamati tubuh Taekyung.

"_Apa ini benar-benar sudah berakhir?" _Tanya Minseok dalam hati sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ketengah arena, sesampainya disana Minseok memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sorakan itu terdengar semakin kencang sekarang. Seluruh pandangan terarah padanya. Tunggu... tidak, pandangan mereka tidak mengarah padanya melainkan pada sesuatu dibelakangnya atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Minseok menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sosok tak berdaya tadi perlahan berjalan kearahnya. Minseok cukup terkesan karena Taekyung masih bisa berjalan dengan semua lukanya. Keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti seluruh tempat itu. Semua penonton melihat dengan diam sosok Taekyung berjalan pelan sambil sedikit terhuyung. Minseok pun juga hanya diam dan bersiap-siap dengan tindakan yang akan dilakukan Taekyung selanjutnya.

"KIM MINSEOK!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang muncul dari arah pintu utama tempat itu yang dibelakangi Minseok membuat semua orang termasuk Minseok menolehkan pandangan terkejut mereka kearah sumber teriakan tersebut. Belum hilang keterkejutan mereka, tiba-tiba segerombolan orang-orang berseragam masuk ketempat itu sambil menodongkan senjata mereka. Kekacauan pun langsung terjadi, semua penonton berhamburan mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri dari tangkapan polisi. Minseok menyaksikan semuanya dengan pandangan yang masih terkejut dari arena yang posisinya memang lebih tinggi dari bangku penonton.

"MINSEOK! DIBELAKANGMU!" Kali ini Minseok refleks menoleh kebelakang dan tiba-tiba,,,

Bugh!

Pukulan pertama

Minseok sedikit terhuyung.

Bugh! Bugh!

Pukulan kedua

Minseok berpegangan dengan tali diarena karena pandangannya yang menggelap.

Dan saat pukulan ketiga diarahkan padanya, Minseok berhasil menangkap pemukul baseball itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dengan sisa kesadarannya Minseok mengarahkan pemukul baseball yang berhasil dia rebut kearah Taekyung, satu pukulan keras dipundak dekat kepala dan Hwan Taekyung jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

"MINSEOK-AHH! KIM MINSEOK!" Teriakan itu terdengar samar dipendengarannya. Minseok jatuh terduduk sambil mencoba mengarahkan pandangan yang mulai pudar itu kesumber teriakan. Terlihat samar sosok yang mirip seperti ayahnya mendekat dan memegang pundaknya.

"A Appa?" Dan Minseok kehilangan kesadarnnya dibahu sang ayah.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Minseok terbangun dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya, dengan menahan erangan keluar dari mulutnya, Minseok mencoba melihat sekelilingnya.

"_Sudah kuduga ini pasti rumah sakit." _ Batin Minseok.

Minseok masih memegangi kepalanya saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok orangtuanya yang sedang membawa tas yang mungkin berisi pakaiannya.

"Kau sudah bangun nak, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya ibunya dengan nada lembut.

"Masih terasa sakit?" Tambah ayahnya, karena Minseok tidak juga merespon pertanyaan ibunya barusan.

Minseok kemudian tersadar dari lamunan tiba-tibanya, dan refleks menurunkan tangannya yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Emmm, ya bu kurasa keadaanku baik-baik saja. Ma maksudku keadaanku baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang?"

Mendengar jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Minseok barusan orang tua Minseok hanya saling bertukar pandang dan tidak memberi respon yang diinginkan Minseok, membuat Minseok mengernyit bingung. Well orang yang sudah mengenal baik Minseok pasti juga akan memberikan respon yang sama yang diberikan oleh orang tua Minseok.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah tanda tanyanya. "Bukankah rumah sakit untuk orang sakit dan aku sudah tidak sakit lagi, jadi tidak masalah kan jika aku keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata Minseok barusan, ayah Minseok menghampiri anak sulungnya itu kemudian menekan kepala Minseok agak keras.

"Aw! Kenapa ayah menekan kepalaku? Sakit tauk." Teriak Minseok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat usapan sayang dari sang ayah.

"Kau bilang sudah tidak sakit lagi, kenapa kau berteriak kesakitan? Hmm?" Kata sang ayah dengan wajah datarnya. Ayahnya pasti sudah bosan dengan sikap Minseok yang sok baik-baik saja hanya untuk menghindari rumah sakit.

"Bagaiman mungkin aku tidak berteriak jika ayah menekan kepalaku keras-keras" Kata Minseok dengan wajah kesalnya.

Mendengar jawaban Minseok, ayahnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. "Ayah bahkan hanya mengusap kepalamu pelan, tapi kau bilang ayah menekannya keras-keras? Dasar, kau memang tidak pandai berbohong Minseok." Jawabnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudahlah sayang, berhenti bepura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan nikmati beberapa hari kedepan dirumah sakit. Oke?" Kali ini ibunya ikut dalam obrolan yang mendekati ajang perdebatan itu.

"Tapi ibu, ayah memang,,,"

"Sudahlah Minseok, kali kau tidak boleh membantah lagi. Istirahatlah, dan jangan banyak protes." Tegas ibunya. "Dan jangan lupa kau masih hutang banyak penjelasan pada kami setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit." Ibu Minseok mengakiri dengan kalimat final dan itu sukses membuat Minseok bungkam juga ayahnya yang memilih duduk disofa sambil membaca koran pagi.

Ibu Minseok memang memlilh diam ketika terjadi adu argumen antara suaminya dengan putranya, namun jika adu argumen itu sudah diluar batas maka Nyonya Kim akan langsung angkat bicara, dan jika Nyonya Kim sudah berbicara maka sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantahnya. Termasuk Minseok yang notabene seorang yang keras kepala, kini memilih bungkam sambil (sok) sibuk memainkan handphonenya. Sepertinya Minseok mulai meluncurkan aksi mogok bicaranya karena kesal keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Melihat putranya manyun sambil memainkan handphonenya, ibu Minseok hanya menghela nafas pelan sambil mengupas buah apel untuk suami dan juga putranya. Ibunya sangat hafal sifat Minseok yang membenci banyak hal dan itu termasuk rumah sakit. Minseok membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dangan rumah sakit bahkan dia membenci OB yang bekerja di rumah sakit, entahlah apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci rumah sakit yang jelas Minseok paling anti jika sudah berhubungan dengan rumah sakit. Orangtuanya bahkan harus berusaha keras agar Minseok mau meminum obat yang diberikan dokter ketika dia sedang sakit, segala cara akan dilakukan mereka agar Minseok meminum obatnya, entah dengan dimasukan secara diam-diam kedalam makanannya, itupun kadang Minseok bisa mengetahuinya melalui baunya, atau dengan cara yang lebih ekstrim yaitu disuntikan secara paksa kedalam tubuh Minseok. Karena jika tidak dengan cara begitu maka Minseok akan sulit sembuh dari sakitnya. Dan hal yang paling sulit adalah menahan Minseok agar dia mau dirawat didalam rumah sakit tanpa ada acara menghilangnya Kim Minseok dari ruangannya. Biasanya Minseok akan melarikan diri keatap rumah sakit yang tinggi atau hanya bersembunyi di gudang tempat penyimpanan makanan pasien. Dan jika tingkat kesabaran Minseok dirumah sakit sudah mencapai batas maka dengan nekad dia akan pulang secara diam-diam dan membuat keluarga juga dokter yang merawatnya kalang kabut mencari keberaadaannya.

Sejak masuk bangku junior high school Minseok mulai sering berkelahi dan sejak saat itu pula Minseok jadi sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Dan jangan tanyakan sejak kapan seorang Kim Minseok membenci rumah sakit karena orang tuanya sendiri saja juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Minseok membenci rumah sakit. Seolah Minseok memang dilahirkan untuk membenci banyak hal termasuk rumah sakit. Dan jika kau terus membaca fic ini, kau akan tau jika begitu banyak hal yang dibenci oleh Kim Minseok.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

Hari ini Minseok sudah mulai mengikuti kegiatan seperti biasanya, walau sebenarnya beberapa dari mereka masih membujuk Minseok agar dia mau menambah waktu istirahatnya satu hari lagi. Namun Minseok yang keras kepala tetaplah menjadi Minseok yang keras kepala, hingga akhirnya mereka menyerah dan membiarkan Minseok mengikuti kegiatan seperti member lainnya. Saat ditengah-tengah latihan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok manajer mereka yang langsung mengarahkan tatapannya pada Minseok.

"Kim Minseok kau dipanggil presdir, sekarang kau keruangannya." Kata manajer hyung to the point.

Mendengar kata-kata manajer hyung barusan, ekspresi wajah Minseok berubah perpaduan antara terkejut dan emmm,,, tidak suka? Entah mengapa Minseok kelihatan tidak suka saat presdir SM a.k.a Lee Sooman memanggilnya. Dan perubahan ekspresi tersebut juga tidak luput dari pandangan para membernya, karena saat ini semua perhatian memang tertuju padanya.

"Ada urusan apa presdir memanggilku? Biasanya beliau selalu memanggil Joonmyeon atau Yifan" Tanya Minseok pada manajernya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu alasannya, sebaiknya kau segera keruangan presdir. Tidak sopan membuat presdir menunggu terlalu lama." Jawab sang manajer dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Huh. Baiklah, tapi manajer hyung harus menemaniku." Jawab Minseok pada akhirnya sambil menarik tangan manajernya dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat sang manajer terseret dengan tidak manusiawi. Minseok member terkuat dalam urusan lengan dan tangan, ingat? Dan itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

"YAK! KIM MINSEOK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! BERHENTI MENARIK TANGANKU!" Teriak sang manajer ditengah seretan kuat Minseok.

"Hyung masih saja bertanya, aku sedang menyeret mu, hyung. Dan jangan berteriak ditelingaku, aku tidak tuli." Minseok menjawab dengan nada kesal karena diteriaki oleh manajernya.

"AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK TULI, TAPI KAU ITU MANUSIA PALING KERAS KEPALA YANG PERNAH AKAU TEMUI. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan hadapi masalahmu sendiri dengan presdir." Kata sang manajer sambil mengentakan tangannya kuat, hingga genggaman Minseok terlepas dan sang manajer langsung memasuki ruangan yang paling dekat dengan jangkauannya untuk menghindari Minseok. Minseok memang selalu minta ditemani manajer jika dia dipanggil oleh presdir, entah mengapa Minseok tidak suka jika menemui presdir sendirian.

Sementara diruangan latihan, para member EXO masih belum memulai kembali latihannya, dan masih dengan posisi duduk mereka.

"Hai, kalian lihat ekspresi Minseok hyung tadi. Minseok hyung selalu terlihat tidak suka jika disuruh menemui presdir sndirian. Bukankah itu aneh, tidak mungkinkan Minseok hyung membenci presdir?" Tiba-tiba sang maknae EXO M itu mengutarakan rasa penasarannya pada member lainnya, yang mungkin mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan Tao.

"Yah kau benar, dan Minseok hyung selalu mangajak manajer hyung bahkan memaksanya untuk menemaninya jika predir memanggilnya." Sekarang maknae sesungguhnya yang mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Dan hanya manajer hyung yang dimintai untuk menemani Minseok hyung, tidak pernah orang lain." Kali ini maknae kedua EXO yang bicara, The Dancing Machine Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin.

"Minseok hyung bahkan menolak saat aku menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya." Kali ini bukan maknae line yang angkat bicara melainkan dari beaglle line, the almighty Byun Baekhyun sambil sedikit mengrucutkankan bibirnya, sepertinya sang diva EXO sedikit cemburu dengan manajernya sendiri.

"jadi, apa mungkin ada yang disembunyikan Minseok hyung dari kita?" Tanya Yixing sambil memperhatikan ekspresi membernya satu persatu. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi yang dilihatnya dari para membernya.

"Entahlah, Minseok hyung itu tidak pandai berbohong tapi sangat pandai menyembunyikan rahasianya. Bagaimana jika kita desak manajer hyung untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Kurasa manajer hyung mengetahui sesuatu." Itu Chanyeol dengan ide gilanya.

"Kurasa kita bisa mencobanya." Kata Luhan mendukung ide gila Chanyeol.

"Mencoba apa? Daripada duduk tidak penting seperti ini sebainya kalian mencoba koreografi kalian dengan lebih kompak lagi." Tiba-tiba sang manajer sudah berdiri diambang pintu ruangan latihan itu dengan memasag wajah galaknya.

"Sebelum kami melakukan perintah hyung barusan, bagaimana jika hyung memberi tahu kami kenapa Minseok hyung selalu kelihatan tidak suka jika disuruh menemui presdir sendirian?" Tanya Yifan dengan tatapan dingin khasnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku, tanyakan langsung pada Minseok." Jawab sang manajer sebiasa mungkin, karena sebenarnya sang manajer terkejut juga dengan pertanyaan Yifan barusan.

"Karena Minseok hanya mau ditemani oleh manajer hyung jika dia dipanggil oleh presdir, jadi pasti hyung tahu sesuatu." Balas Yifan dengan talak.

Sang manajer berpikir keras utuk menemukan jawaban yang dapat membuat Yifan juga member lainnya berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh padanya. "Ehmm, baiklah. Begini kalian tahukan betapa canggungnya seorang Kim Minseok, nah itulah alasannya. Minseok masih canggung jika harus menemui presdir sendirian dia merasa tidak nyaman jika harus berbicara berdua saja dengan presdir. Maka dari itu dia selalu memintaku untuk menemaninya." Jelas sang manajer dengan nada semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Tapi kenapa Minseok hyung hanya mau ditemani oleh manajer hyung saja?" sepertinya Baekhyun masih tidak terima dengan penolakan Minseok.

"Jika soal itu tanyakan sendiri pada Minseok, dia pasti punya alasannya sendiri." Kata sang manajer santai. "Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian, jadi segera mulai latihan jika tidak mau mendapat jam latihan tambahan." Final sang manajer dengan nada sok berkuasanya.

Mendengar perintah sang manajer barusan membuat ekspresi mencibir terpatri jelas pada wajah kesebelas member EXO itu. Sedangkan senyum menang terpatri indah diwajah sang manajer karena berhasil membungkam anak-anak keras kepala itu dan membuat mereka menuruti perintahnya walau dengan gerutuan tidak jelas.

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan para membernya itu, kini sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri didepan pintu presdir dari SM Ent. karena harus menemui sang presdir sendirian. Dan jika dia menemui presdir sendirian itu pasti bukan hal yang baik. Sebenarnya semua yang berhubungan dengan presdir bukanlah hal yang baik menurut Minseok.

"Hah, sial. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menemui pak tua itu apalagi sendirian seperti ini."

"Aish, kenapa juga manajer hyung harus melarikan diri, dan tidak mau menemaniku seperti biasanya."

"kenapa aku tadi harus lengah dan melepaskan peganganku pada tangan manajer hyung, kau memang payah Kim Minseok."

"Kau sangat bodoh Kim Minseok."

Dan masih banyak rutukan lainnya yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Benar-benar tidak sinkron, bibir mungilnya itu seharusnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis dan menyenangkan, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, bibir mungil itu selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terkadang frontal dan menusuk bahkan kasar jika dia sedang marah.

"Dari pada terus berdiri dan merutuki diri sendiri kenapa kau tidak masuk saja dan kita bisa mulai pembicaraan kita." Suara serak dari alat yang menempel dipintu didepannya itu menyadarkan Minseok dari kegiatan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana presdir bisa tahu jika dia sudah berdiri didepan pintu sang presdir? Batin Minseok bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kau dalam masalah besar Kim Minseok." Kata Minseok pelan sambil membuka pintu presdir.

CKLEK,,,

"Duduklah" perintah sang presdir setelah Minseok memasuki ruangan bernuansa coklat menenangkan itu.

Minseok menuruti perintah presdirnya dengan memasang wajah malas. "Kenapa presdir memanggil saya.?" Tanya Minseok langsung setelah dia duduk disofa didepan meja sang presdir.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu dihadapanku, lagipula hanya ada kita berdua disini." Kata sang presdir.

" Tetap saja, berhati-hati itu perlu." Balas Minseok masih dengan nada formalnya.

"Kau tenang saja tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kita. Ingat ruangan ini kedap suara, jadi mengupingpun percuma." Kali ini sang presdir bicara sambil tersenyum.

"Huh." Minseok menghela nafas kasar, karena semakin frustasi dengan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. "Bisahkah lagsung saja, kenapa presdir memanggilku kesini?" tanya Minseok lagi dengan nada tidak sabarannya.

"Kita akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, jadi berhenti bersikap formal dan kita bisa segera memulai pembicaraan ini." kata sang presdir tak mau menyerah dengan keinginannya.

"_Aishh, dasar pak tua keras kepala." _Batin Minseok.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kenapa kakek memanggilku kesini? Puas?" Tanya Minseok pada akhirnya dengan nada kesal dan refleks membuat bibirnya mengerucut dan mengundang senyum geli diwajah sang presdir atau sekarang kita sebut sang kakek.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aku tahu digantungin tuh gak enak, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku harus melakukannya karena aku punya alasanku sendiri hehe.

Dan aku maaaf banget dengan segala keterlambatanku mengupdate cerita ini. aku selalu berusaha untuk update secepatnya, namun sepertinya waktu, keadaan, dan bahkan Tuhan tidak pernah mendukungku sama sekali. Huh aku tahu aku payah.

Oke, sekian dulu pengakuan dosa dari saya.

Review tetap diharapkan (walau saya gak mungkin membalasnya, tapi aku tahu yang diatas pasti membalasnya hehehe)

Note: satu rahasia sudah terkuak, entah dapet ide dari mana, yang jelas ngeliat maju mundurnya karir abang gue alias Umin hyung. Gue jadi dapet ide gila ini dan beginilah jadinya amburadul, gak jelas, updatenya lama lagi. Dan dichap ini Umin ama EXO momentnya emang belom bisa dikeluarin. Big sory for that!

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! ^^


End file.
